Adios Mi Amada Shinigami
by Shinigami Black
Summary: Nunca se imagino, que podría perderla, mucho menos de una manera tan desgarradora. Ichigo al final se da cuenta de lo que sentía por la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. "Esto...no es posible, Ru...Rukia"-dijo en un susurro
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero les guste mi historia es 100% ICHIRUKI!**_

_**Esta idea está en mi cabeza esta hace muuucho y quería salir, y por eso aquí esta,lo hice con ayuda de mi mejor amiga: Amanda.**_

_**Espero me entiendan con este fic, mi especialidad: LA COMEDIA! Haci que acepto sugerencias. Por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.**_

_**DATOS IMPORTANTES:**_

_**Cambiare un poco la historia (poco? jeje digamos que si)**_

_**Ejem…aquí Ichigo no pierde sus poderes.**_

_**Aizen (que todo esta en sus planes) le tiende una trampa a Ichigo! **_

_**Todos ya están en la pelea…solo los humanos y Renji y Rukia siguen en hueco mundo.**_

_**Todos sabemos como es derrotado Aizen asi que esa parte la omitiré.**_

_**Yyyy… esta historia es 100% mía y de mi amiga" di, no al plagio"**_

_**Capítulo 1: Gracias…por salvarla a ella.**_

Cansado, era como se sentía el Shinigami de cabellera naranja; apenas y tenía fuerzas para continuar con lo que él llamaba "una estúpida batalla", sin embargo, ahí estaba desquitando toda la ira que sentía contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, simple, había dejado a su suerte a la pequeña Shinigami que lo había apoyado para salvar a su amiga Inoue , aun, en contra de las ordenes de La Sociedad de Almas.

_**Flash Back:**_

Si, él había sentido como su reiatsu incrementaba cada vez más, él, sabía que estaba luchando, él sabía que ella necesitaría su ayuda; y de un momento a otro…Nada!, acaso… ella estaba a punto de morir…

Uso su shumpo al máximo para poder llegar rápido, sin embargo, cuando sentía que ya llegaba un extraño personaje, que para él era ya muy familiar apareció frente a él, diciendo que él había sido el que secuestro a la pechugona.

Ataco…no por el hecho de que el de ojos hermosamente verdes, le dijese que había secuestrado a Inoue Orihime, tampoco porque ese tipo le había hecho sentirse muy débil cuando tuvo el gusto o desagrado de observar su poder, no!, nada de eso, él lo atacaba, porque alguien que el apreciaba mucho, puso en juego su vida para ayudarlo a salvar a una de sus amigas. Y el único culpable de que él estuviera en Hueco Mundo, sintiendo como cada uno de sus amigos y aquella persona especial eran vencidos…había sido el…el que estaba justamente ante sus ojos…

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-"Maldito, si no hubiese llegado Byakuya…yo…la hubiese perdido, acaso…sigo siendo tan débil como para no poder protegerla!"-eran los pensamientos que tenía Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Qué pasa? Te noto algo distraído Kurosaki Ichigo- Aizen, contra atacaba mientras hablaban.

-No es algo que deba importarte…pedazo de basura!...por tu maldita obsesión con ser un dios, mis amigos han salido heridos, y eso es algo que no voy a perdonarte.

-Oh? Ya veo, estás enojado, esos ojos que me ven, me dicen a gritos que quieres…"asesinarme de la manera más dolorosa"-por unos segundos su sonrisa desapareció.

-Muere! Malditooo! **"Getsuga Tensho"**

_**Hueco Mundo…**_

-Vamos, démonos prisa!

-Hai!

-Mate! Ishida Rukia tiene una herida, tengo que curar…

-No hay tiempo para eso Renji…agh

-Kuchiki-san! No puedes seguir así déjame a mi ayudarte

-mjum-ya sabemos que el de pocas palabras es Chad

-Inoue…yo…está bien, pero que sea rápido, tenemos que llegar a la pelea.

-Hai!...los demás, por favor tengan paciencia lo hare rápido.- usando su poder para sanar a Rukia

-No creo que sea tan rápido como la curación que hizo Mayuri con Nemu!-le decía en un susurro a Renji mientras ambos se sonrojaban

-Ishida!, verdaderamente eres un pervertido de lentes!

-Que no! Solo…decía… nada mas-ajustando sus lentes todo sonrojado.

-Inoue…tardara mucho?-Rukia es de esas chicas desesperadas ya todos lo sabemos

-Ya casi esta, Kuchiki-san!...etto…gracias, por venir a salvarme-le regalo una sonrisa sincera

-Ja! Yo no hice nada Inoue, el que te salvo fue Ichigo.-devolviéndole la sonrisa

-S…si, pero casi mueres por venir a salvarme-las lágrimas se asomaron un poco.

-Ya…pero aún estoy aquí…no te pongas así…bien!-dijo la Kuchiki mientras le sonreía

-Hai, bien ya ter…-una explosión detrás de ellas no la dejo terminar

-Pero que…-el pelirrojo no lo podía creer, parecía que sus ojos le mentían.

-Se…supone que tu… tu estas MUERTO!-dijo Ishida perdiendo la calma

-Jajaja, me subestimaron, les dije que yo era perfecto-haciendo énfasis de la última palabra-pero miren que tenemos aquí…dos bellas mujeres, perfecto!...pueden servirme para mi experimento.-aprisionándolas con sus fracciones, que ahora parecían más inteligentes y fuertes.

-Aléjate de ellas! Ruge Zambimaru!

-JA! Crees que me vas a dañar? Te recuerdo que se de sobra tus métodos de pelea!-sosteniendo con un solo dedo a zambimaru.

-Maldito, suéltalas!-lanzando una flecha.

Obviamente Aporro la detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo-Vaya, vaya, sí que me están subestimando, con gusto les daría una lección, pero eso no va en los planes de Aizen-sama…así que hasta luego- con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios abrió (quien sabe cómo) una "garganta" con un movimiento en sus dedos que succiono a los 3 chicos.

-RUKIAAAA!-grito Renji, que antes de ser succionado por la "garganta" vio cómo su amiga de la infancia era apretada a manos de una fracción hasta dejarla inconsciente, mientras que Inoue lloraba.

_**Mundo" Humano" o replica…a como sea:**_

Del cielo se abrió una "garganta" del cual salieron Renji, Ishida, Chad, estos se estrellaron contra el suelo, quedando inconscientes.

La pelea había acabado ya Aizen estaba ante Yamamoto, totalmente derrotado por el asombroso poder de Ichigo.

-Al fin los traidores han pagado su crimen- esto lo dijo Yamamoto con voz prepotente.

-JA! Yo que tu no me confiaría viejo Comandante.-lo dijo con una seriedad escalofriante.

-Ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada…Sousuke Aizen-dijo con orgullo Byakuya

-Kuchiki Byakuya… ¿Qué pasaría si tu verdadero orgullo desapareciera?

-De que hablas? Yo, que no he sido un traidor, mantengo mi orgullo intacto, es más, se ha elevado cuando te he visto casi al borde de la muerte, por el ataque…de un Humano.-viendo con cierto orgullo al Shinigami sustituto.

-Jum! …Kurosaki Ichigo… eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, puedo, incluso decirte que pareces no tener puntos débiles.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona- Sin embargo, no hay ser que no lo posea…yo, he encontrado el tuyo- mostrando a todo dar sus colmillos

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿estaba totalmente loco? ¿a qué se refería?-No me digas?, ja! Debo felicitarte porque has perdido, y sigues igual de altanero.-dijo con seriedad Kurosaki.

-Inoue Orihime y Kuchiki Rukia…no salieron de Hueco Mundo y no podrán…entonces que harás Kurosaki…Ichigo?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, tenia trucos que bajo la manga, si, ese es nuestro villano.

-Cómo?- dijeron al unisón Ichigo y Byakuya, sin ocultar que estaban preocupados.

-Jajaja, ya que tengo su atención…les propongo un trato, les hare llegar a hueco mundo, si no me condenan a la muerte…les parece?-Ambos chicos, Ichigo y Byakuya, miraron al comandante casi con ojos suplicantes.

-Entiendo-suspiro-Sousuke Aizen, si hablas, no serás condenado a la muerte-dijo resignado Yamamoto. Era lo menos que podía hacer para con el héroe de Karakura.

-Je! te estas ablandando, eh? … bien, bien-movió un poco sus manos y apareció una "garganta"-cruza esta garganta y llegaras cerca de la torre donde ellas se encuentran. Pero…ten cuidado con lo que decidas.

Varios Shinigamis: Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Toshiro. Se lanzaron hacia la "garganta" pero, sin embargo…

-Qué demonios!-decía Toshiro

-Que…porque…no- decía un confundido Ukitake

-Creo que puso un sello o algo así-hablo Matsumoto

-MALDITOOO! Qué demonios has hecho…vas a morir justamente aquí pedazo de escoria!...Shire Sembo…-Yoruichi lo detuvo.

-No puedes hacerle nada…Byakuya-boo-dijo agachando su cabeza tristemente-su propuesta fue aceptada, recuerdas? Si nosotros no cumplimos nuestra parte…el tampoco lo hara-este comentario hizo que el villano esbozara una sonrisa.

-Pero…porque solo Kurosaki logro entrar?- preguntaba totalmente indignado el noble.(serio como siempre)

-Yo, jamas dije que los dejaría ir a todos… cierto?, hablaba con Kurosaki Ichigo, no contigo Kuchiki, ahora se bueno y siéntate a rezar porque tu hermana no muera.

-Eres…-lo detuvieron

-Calma…Kuchiki, Ichigo las traerá a salvo.-menciono Ukitake para que este se calmara.

-Llévenselo…solo da problemas, es más, iré con ustedes por si intenta algo…el resto se los dejo en sus manos…capitanes de SS, una vez terminado esto serán compensados.-y desapareció por la puerta que conduce a la SS

-Hai! Comandante Yamamoto-dijeron un tanto sorprendido.

El corazón de Byakuya empezó a encogerse, como diciéndole que algo iba a salir mal. Si su buena observación no lo engañaba, podría jurar que el comandante lo vio con "Lastima"?, justamente igual cuando este estuvo presente en el funeral de su esposa, acaso…dudaba que Rukia saliera con vida de ese lugar?, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños

**Hueco Mundo:**

-Al fin llegamos, entonces chi… eh?-volteo a ver y se encontraba totalmente solo.

-Hey Kurosaki-san!

-Eh?, Urahara-san, ¿Dónde estás? Deja de jugar conmigo que esto es serio, joder!

-Mira tú insignia idiota!

-Byakuya?

-No, Tu abuela…quien más!

-Cálmate Byakuya- boo, Ichigo aún está un poco embobado por la pelea de Aizen.

-Kurosaki, puedes concentrarte y buscar a las dos chicas?

-Eh? A si, Ukitake-san!

-Bien! Estaremos siempre contigo por comunicador.

-"desde cuando mi insignia…tiene para llamadas, tal vez, me sirva también de reproductor de música"-pensaba-Entiendo, voy a buscarlas.-y partió hacia la torre.

_**Mundo real:**_

-Urahara, no puedes abrir otra garganta? Así podríamos ayudar a Kurosaki-san-dijo preocupado Ukitake

-No, me temo que me es imposible, Aizen coloco algún tipo de sello, revertirlo me tomaría 7 horas, tal vez menos, pero aun así me tomaría tiempo.

-He vuelto.

-Ah! Capitán Kuchiki, tienes nueva información?-pregunto Urahara con tono misterioso.

-Sí, cuando los demás Capitanes, Tenientes y subordinados terminaban de limpiar el desastre, encontraron a mi teniente, al Quincy, y al Humano, en estado inconsciente…pero…hace poco despertó Renji, y me dijo que habían sido raptadas por un "Espada", cuando la humana curaba a Rukia. Eso fue lo que me pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

-Jum?...que trama ese idiota?

-No lo sé…pero tarde o temprano nos daremos cuenta Yoruichi-san

-Hai, supongo que tienes razón.

_**Hueco Mundo:**_

-"Maldición, esto me da mala espina"-pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad-"Rukia…Inoue…ya voy aguanten un poco"

De un momento a otro una luz cegadora, se apareció frente a él haciendo que Ichigo se cubriera con su ante-brazo los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz abrió los ojos y aparto su brazo.

-N…no puede…ser-impactado era poco decir para el estado del peli naranjo .

Rukia y Orihime estaban en unas jaulas de vidrio, la primera estaba completamente estresada buscando la forma de salir, sus ojos habían perdido su color y su respiración era agitada, la segunda mientras lloraba golpeaba el vidrio pidiendo a Rukia que se detuviera, que solamente se hacía daño.

-A quien salvaras Kurosaki Ichigo?-se escuchó una voz con tono burlón-Salvas una, la otra muere ,tú decides…quien vive y quien muere.

-"Como?,una…tiene…que morir?"-pensó, mientras gotas gruesas de sudor bajaban por su frente-Maldito, deja de ser un cobarde y muéstrate…hijo de…

-Vaya, vaya, cálmate un poco, estas chicas fueron los blancos que escogió Aizen-sama, y yo necesito probar esta máquina que cree, y que mejor que con dos linduras, como conejillos de indias.

-Y tú quién demonios eres?-preguntaba mientras su rostro estaba agachado y sus puños apretados.

-soy un fiel servidor y científico de Aizen-sama, uno de los capitanes creyó matarme…pero mi corazón no estaba ahí…si no…en mi estómago, por eso sigo vivo…tienes el honor de conocer a Szayel Aporro.

-Ya veo…Pues para ti es una desgracia conocerme…yo, rebanare cada parte de ti!- y velozmente corto un brazo del espada

-Eso…dolió…sin embargo, yo solo soy un doble que creo el verdadero Szayel Aporro, por tanto pierdes tu tiempo al intentar matarme.

-Qué más da, mientras pueda quedar sin tu molesta compañía- un solo movimiento de tu espada fue suficiente para acabar con el doble de Aporro.

-KUROSAKI-KUN!-gritaba Inoue al ver que las jaulas se llenaban con un veneno, y ambas chicas trataban de no inhalarlo.

-"Bueno, esto será muy divertido, quiero ver tu elección"-pensaba aporro desde su laboratorio, viendo las pantallas que le brindaban la imagen del lugar donde estaba su experimento.

-Inoue…RUKIA… "demonios que hago…a quien salvo"-y como si Rukia pudiera leer sus pensamientos…

-SALVA A INOUE ICHIGO!-su voz se oiga cansada pero segura, y su cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

-Ru…kia-que podía hacer quería salvar a Rukia, pero esta le pedía que salvara a Inoue. ¿Qué hacía?

-Ichigo-con voz dulce y mirada triste-yo…yo ya estoy muerta, y he vivido mi muerte, a Inoue, le falta tanto que ver y aprender…tú debes…

-CALLATE!...cállate, que tiene que hayas vivido más? O que hayas vivido tu muerte?, me das a entender que ya has cumplido tus sueños, tus metas…cuando…cuando no es así, aunque tengas más años, no puedes decir que ya lo sabes o ya lo tienes todo…Rukia…-al principio se oía furioso pero cada palabra pasaba de ser dura a una muy triste.

-Kurosaki…kun?-impresionada y triste.

-Ichigo… no entiendes? Hemos venido a salvar a Inoue, no a mi…desde un principio te dije que yo podía sola, si ahora me encuentro en esta situación es porque soy débil, entiendes? , los débiles somos la comida de los fuertes.

-Pero…ruk…-interrumpido

-Kurosaki…por favor, respeta la decisión de mi hermana…ella… ella tiene razón-dijo Byakuya con algo de tristeza a través de la insignia-por eso me siento orgulloso de ella.-haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera y mostrara una gran sonrisa, aunque claro triste.

-Byakuya?...te estas escuchando?-molesto era como él se sentía, demonios era su hermano tenía que desear que ella fuera la que quedara con vida!

-Kurosaki-san…lamento decirte que tanto Kuchiki-taicho como Kuchiki-san tienen razón, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos.

-"sentimientos?" … de que estas hablando Uraha…

-Ichigo, te lo pongo más fácil…lo que Kuchiki Rukia quiere hacer es su deber como Shinigami: proteger a los humanos.

-Pero…Yoruichi-san…-que pasa acaso todos querían deshacerse de Rukia?

-Ichigo, no pienses que ellos me odian o algo así…solo…quieren que mi último aliento valga la pena…ya que abre cumplido mi misión…por favor…sa…salva a Inoue…ichi…Ichigo-sus ojos se miraban suplicantes.

-Entiendo…Rukia-y acto seguido rompió el vidrio de Inoue con su espada. Tomo a Inoue en brazos y la dejo en el suelo, volteo a ver dónde se hallaba Rukia y grande fue su sorpresa, estaba cubierto totalmente con un veneno verde que parecía neblina…y escuchaba los gritos ahogados de Rukia.

Trato y trato de romper el vidrio pero este era muy resistente. 15 minutos después el veneno se dispersó y dejo ver a una Rukia totalmente muerta, o eso parecía, el vidrio se levantó y sin pensarlo Ichigo entro para sacar a Rukia.

-Por favor no te vayas…Rukia…no me dejes Por favor, te lo ruego-decía mientras se aferraba a un cuerpo sin vida.

-Kurosaki-kun, déjame sanarla tal vez pueda hacer algo-una llorona Inoue al rescate. Cuando puso su escudo de sanación sobre Rukia este, al instante se rompió.-Pero que pasa?-se preocupó y volvía intentarlo una y otra vez.

Nada, absolutamente nada, Rukia era un cuerpo totalmente y completamente muerto, y ni Orihime podía salvarla. Ambos, sin importar el que dirán lloraron…Ichigo en silencio, sin evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de Rukia y Orihime, miraba la escena de dos personas que habían sido separadas cruelmente por el destino y eso le partía el corazón.

-I…i…ichi…go-una voz casi en murmuro

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, felicidad, un sinfín de emociones que solo esa enana le hacía sentir.

-Rukia, Rukia…estas viva, estas aquí conmigo, estoy tan feliz, sabía que eras muy fuerte-decía abrazando a Rukia como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-GRACIAS A DIOS KUCHIKI-SAN-llorando a mares

-Se…se…equi…vocan…he…ve…nido…a des…pedir…me- y la chica dejo caer sus lagrimas

-Rukia! Estas viva que no vez, te quedaras con nosotros…conmigo Rukia- decía sin evitar llorar, simplemente no podía evitar que su corazón se partiera por o que Rukia decía.

-Ichigo, Inoue, Urahara…s…san, Yoruichi…By…Byakuya nii-sama gracias por haberme dejado cumplir mi misión…por favor cofcof nii-sama despídeme de…to…todos lo que no estén presentes.-Byakuya escuchaba atento con nostalgia claro.

-Ichi…Ichigo…yo…que…ria cofcof…decirte…

-AHORRATELO RUKIA!...yo soy el que te dirá algo, yo te quiero Rukia, eres todo para mí, así que por favor, por favor, por favor…no me dejes.- se aferró a ella.

-Idiota, lo mismo quería decirte….te quiero…qué más quisiera, que quedarme contigo Ichigo…pero…yo ya no puedo…perdona…me.-coloco con gran esfuerzo su mano en el rostro de Ichigo y este la tomo entre su mano.

-Rukia…-lagrimas cayeron sobre ella, y luego este la beso y sus lágrimas resbalaban aun.

-"Conque así de cálidos son tus labios Ichigo"-pensó y se aferró más a él, apretando sus ojos sin detener una lagrima rebelde

Ambos deseaban tanto aquel beso…aunque fuera el ultimo…no importaba…lo aprovecharían.

La mano que Rukia tenía en la mejilla de Ichigo perdió su fuerza, si, así es, la hermosa Shinigami había muerto. Ichigo apretó la mano de su amada y comenzó a sollozar en su cuello. El cuerpo de Rukia empezó a desvanecerse en una especie de escarcha plateada.

-E…espera…no te vayas…NO ME DEJEEES!-grito a pulmón, apretando fuerte sus ojitos que tenían hileras de lágrimas.

-Adiós…Ichigo…gracias por todo- se escuchó en el viento y Kuchiki Rukia desapareció, justamente en brazos de Ichigo, justamente frente a esos ojos miel.

Como último recurso se colocó en su pecho, justamente en su corazón, algunas escarchas que habían quedado en sus manos…y cuando estas desaparecieron también sin poder controlarse grito: RUKIAAA!-mientras lloraba amargamente.

Todos los del mundo humano, para ser más exactos: Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi, agacharon la cabeza y solo escucharon el grito de dolor de Ichigo a través del comunicador que Urahara había hecho con la insignia de sustituto.

Byakuya por su parte les dio la espalda, en una ventana miro el cielo y dijo: -Al fin…estarán justas Hisana.-y sin que nadie lo notase, una lagrima resbaló en su mejilla y apretó sus dientes.-"Perdóname, por no protegerla como tu hubieses querido Hisana. Perdóname mi querida…hermanita Rukia por no haberte protegido, por no haberte demostrado cuan feliz y orgulloso me hacías sentir"

_**FIN?**_

_**Y hasta aqui, que les pareció: cursi, triste, alocado, pésimo?**_

_**Quieren que lo continúemos o lo dejamos ahí?…ustedes dígannos**_

_**PARA LOS QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA LA DESPEDIDA DE RUKIA E ICHIGO ES COMO LA DE: KIKIO E INUYASHA (INUYASHA KATKETSU-HEN o algo asi se escribe no se.) E INOUE ERA COMO KAGOME ("Y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla.")**_

_**La verdad esque estabamos muy sentimentales y…pues por eso lo hicimos! ^_^u**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo la historia es mia y de mi amiga amanda.**

**Capitulo 2**

_**1 mes después…**_

**Pov Ichigo**

Ha pasado ya un mes, desde que la perdí…un mes donde no veo su sonrisa y no oigo su voz, un bendito mes en donde ya no veo los ojos de color indescifrable…y esos ojos no me ven más a mí, donde ni siquiera siento aquel dulce aroma que emanaba…podre vivir así por más tiempo? Sin ella a mi lado…podre?

Por un tiempo trate de fingir que todo en mi vida estaba en orden…pero, creo que no lo hice bien, todos mis amigos y mi familia lo han notado…han notado que algo me falta, que lo que haya perdido lo necesito.

En verdad…en verdad? Esto es la realidad?...en verdad soy tan débil, que no pude salvarla?

Cada vez que pienso en ella mi pecho duele, mi mete y mi corazón están repletos de recuerdos y sentimientos hacia ella…porque estoy llorando? Siempre que pienso en el último beso que nos dimos no puedo evitar tocar mis labios y sin que me lo proponga las lágrimas salen…la necesito, ella es la única que puede parar la lluvia en mi interior

**Fin del Pov.**

Mientras Ichigo abrazaba una almohada,como para buscar refugi en ella,tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-Ichigo…se puede?

Silencio

-Ichigo contéstame, sé que estás ahí

Silencio

-Ichigo, no puedes seguir así…por favor ábreme la puerta

Nada, ni un sonido que dijese que por lo menos seguía con vida, Tatsuki jamás en su vida lo había visto así…solo cuando se acercaba la fecha de muerte de su madre…pero de ahí en fuera jamás; aquella mirada seria que lo caracterizaba se había perdido, dejando en su lugar una cara nostálgica llena de tristeza, ahora era más callado, y prefería estar solo, incluso los días como hoy, sábado, solo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

-Ichigo…te parece si tomamos aire libre y hablamos un poco?, Inoue,Chad,Ishida…y…incluso keigo y Mizuiro quieren salir un rato contigo…que dices?

Silencio

Suspiro-está bien aquí te dejo algo que compramos para animarte-y dejo una canasta llena de dulces, mangas, CD's y muchas otras cosas que podrían gustarle al peli naranja.

Bajo las escaleras, con una cara triste…

-Lograste hablar con el?

-no, el sigue en lo mismo…Kurosaki-san

-Sabes que no es fácil de superar para el

-Si…lo se

-Ichigo, está pasando por un momento de depresión, esta de más decir que, se siente culpable…por eso es mejor dejarlo solo un tiempo

-Pero cuanto mas!

-Tatsuki…el volverá cuando se dé cuenta que la vida continua, No te preocupes tanto por el…

-Está bien…adiós Kurosaki-san

-"Me pregunto como estarán los Shinigamis?"-Ishin se dijo asi mismo viendo el cielo

**************SS****************

-Capitán, aquí están los informes que me pidió

-Gracias Nanao-cha, siempre tan eficiente

-Gracias Capitán

-Kyoraku! Como has estado.

-Uh? Eh! Ukitake, pues he estado un poco atareado…pero dime, que necesitas?

\- 5 minutos para hablar contigo-dijo en tono preocupado

-mmm, ya veo, Nanao-chan te importaría dejarnos solos?

-ah?...no, en este momento me dirigía a la 10 división, con su permiso.-partio rápidamente a la salida.

-De que Quieres hablar?, tal parece ser serio!

-si, lo es, la 6 división está pasando por algo crítico, Ni el teniente ni el capitán están en condiciones, de tomar el mando…por lo menos ahora

-Byakuya-san y Abarai-kun...siii,entiendo

-Jamas crei que ella…bueno tu sabes –dijo con dejes de tristeza

-Sabia que la querias hacer tu teniente…yo lo lamento

-mmm, igual yo

**Pov Byakuya**

Un mes?, ya ha pasado un mes…y aún sigo negando que ella ya no está aquí?…esta ante mis ojos, las imágenes de Hisana y Rukia, y sigo negando su muerte?...me volví blando, no puedo trabajar en este estado, el viento, los pasos, las flores…todo lleva su nombre, todo me recuerda a ella, en verdad que no puedo ir a trabajar con la cara de un niño que ha perdido su juguete más preciado, se me nota a leguas que he llorado…y esque el único recuerdo que tenia de mi amada…se ha ido, me lo han quitado, yo lo he perdido…MALDITO SEAS AIZEN!

**Fin del Pov.**

-Byakuya-sama lo están esperando-dijo uno de la servidumbre de los Kuchiki.

-Sea,quien sea dile que no estoy de Humor-dijo mientras aún se mantenía de espaldas

-Si señor

Suspiro

**Pov. Renji**

Maldita sea…ese infeliz no pudo hacer nada para salvarla…ella valía mucho mas que cualquiera, porque? Ese imbécil, no la merecía, y ella…ella le quiso, como pudo dejarla ir asi nada mas…yo tenia que ser mas fuete para protegerla…yo y nadie mas tenía que estar a su lado…si yo la hubiera detenido antes que entrara en el Clan Kuchiki…ella estaría viva, estaría aquí…

**Fin del Pov.**

*************Mundo Humano***************

-Muereee!-gritaba Ichigo mientras le daba el golpe de gracia a un indefenso hollow, si, asi era el se siguió encargando de los hollows que aparecían en la ciudad, con ellos descargaba toda su ira,su frustración,su tristeza,aunque solo fueran uno segundo, el necesitaba dejar de pensar…

-Kurosaki-kun, estas bien?

-Inoue…si, muy bien

-Tienes una herida…voy a sana…

-Dejala…sanara sola no te preocupes

-Pero se ve grave…

-Dije que está bien…Inoue…deja que se quede ahí si tiene que sanar sanara.

-Kurosaki-kun espera…no estés triste…por favor-dijo lanzándose a los brazos del chico

-I…Inoue, dije que…dije que estaba bien, ahora solo estoy cansando me voy a casa-dijo mientras apartaba a la chica de su lado.

-Quisiera…Quisiera ser Kuchiki-san para animarte…ella lo hacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…yo se…yo se que a ella no le gustaría verte asi.-dijo al borde de llorar

-lo que digas…me voy-y con rápido shumpo partio su camino

-Kurosaki…kun…anímate otra vez por favor-dijo la oji gris a la nada.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y el no pudo evitar quedarse parado en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, viendo la puesta de sol…le recordaba viejos tiempos, tiempos donde Rukia aún estaba a su lado, donde peleaban por diversión, donde en secreto se amaban sin que ni el uno ni el otro lo notase…que tiempos aquellos, lo que en aquel entonces miraba insignificante…ahora pareacia lo mas maravilloso que había vivido, suspiro, para evitar llorar, pero se encontró con un lugar único y especia: "la pista de patinaje" si,aquel lugar donde había llevado a Rukia, donde le había tonado la mano, le había enseñado a patinar y habían contemplado los hermosos fuegos artificiales que decoraban el cielo nocturno…

-Ru…kia-se tapó la boca mientras las lágrimas salían solas. Una lluvia empezó a caer haciendo que todo se mojase a su paso,Ichigo se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo…culpándose de haberla dejado morir, por Dios! Murió frente a sus narices!, golpeo y golpeo hasta que sus puños empezaron a sangrar…la ira, el dolor, todos sus sentimientos estaba revueltos, tanto que no sintió un reiatsu cerca de él, que lo vigilaba…

***********En algún lugar**********

Una gran pantalla reflejaba la escena conmovedora de Kurosaki Ichigo…y 7 sombras miraban atentamente

-Vaya…tal y como Aizen-sama dijo-comento una sombra

-Ja! Me da lástima ese idiota

-Es mejor que te calles, no estás en condición de burlarte

-Tsk

-qué Opinas tu-dijo una sombra señalando a una sombra que hasta entonces se mantenía callada

-Aporro…si fuera por mi diría que es el momento justo para acabar con él, sin embargo, eso no está en los planes de Aizen-sama.

-Jum…un punto a tu favor… Aizen-sama hiso un gran plan por lo que se ve jeje

-La primera fase fue completada…arrancar lo más importante de la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo…y de algunos Shinigamis en SS.

-quien pensaría que fuera ella jajaja la que sería nuestro haz bajo la manga.

-Aizen-sama sabe porque lo hiso y para que lo hiso…hasta ahora ni nosotros sabemos…

-Con el tiempo no iremos dando cuenta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices solo el tiempo nos traerá respuestas.

-Muy bien mis queridos compañeros…es hora de entrenar, estaremos listos para la guerra

-Si, Aporro-dijeron al uniso las 7 sombras que estaba sentadas alrededor de una meza redonda y en unos reconfortantes sillones

-Bien, dile a tu fracción que regrese a sido vijilado lo suficiente por hoy.

-Bien…

-Los días de Ichigo Kurosaki están contados

**Continuara…**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado, mi amiga y yo se los agradecemos y la historia continuaaaa!**

**Merecemos Reviews? **

**En total son 8 Sombras…pero una ya se descubrió era Szayel Aporro!**

**Quieren saber quienes son las otras? Sigan leyendo!**

**Adios**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AVISO: por favor lean la parte de abajo si quieren saber cuándo actualizo.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este fic posee escenas tristes (por lo que en los comentarios leo), se recomienda tener pañuelitos! XD, si eres una persona muy crítica no la leas.**_

_**Bleach es en su totalidad de Tite Kubo-sama! (Ya queremos ver el Bankai de Kempachi!) la historia es totalmente mia y de mi amiga Amanda-chan.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

La luz de la luna era tan radiante, que no supo a qué hora quedo hipnotizado de ella, todo el hermoso resplandor de ese astro, le recordaba a ella, sin proponérselo nuevamente, ella, la menuda chica con ojos atrayentes, volvía a reclamar su mente.

Después de haberse desahogado bajo aquella fría lluvia, sintió algo de tranquilidad, por haber sacado aquel pesar que carcomía su alma, claro está que aún quedaba remordimiento, dolor, angustia y tristeza en él, pero el simplemente pensaba que con el tiempo lo superaría…o no?

Kurosaki Ichigo, quien ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo de la terraza, de un edificio abandonado, se lamentaba, así mismo con solo el hecho de saber que muchas personas estaban preocupadas por él, que el verlo así los angustiaba, los ponía tristes. Pero… acaso él tenía la culpa de sentirse solo y miserable?...tenia culpa de no haber sido más fuerte en aquel momento?...tenia culpa de que en el último momento se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por aquella Shinigami?...no lo sé, se los dejo a su criterio.

Muy a su pesar sabía que tenía que volver a casa, derrotado ante tales pensamientos, dispuso marcharse, sin embargo, una espada que se alargaba se interpuso en su camino.

-Ren…ji-dijo con asombro

-Nos vemos otra vez…Ichigo-dijo seriamente

-Que es lo que quieres?-miro al pelirojo con mirada nostálgica (recuerden que la fría desaparecio).

-Arreglar cuentas contigo-incluso antes de terminar su frase agito su espada, logrando herir un poco al ojimiel.

-QUE DIABLOS HACES RENJI?!- sus ojos ante tal acción quedaron como platos y su vos se oia asombrada.

-dije…-bajo su rostro-…te dije,QUE QUERIA ARREGLAR CUENTAS CONTIGOO!-con un shumpo mejorado llego enfrente de Ichigo quien logró retener su ataque con la espada.

Mientras forcejeaban con la espada:

-Detente Renji! Que es lo que te pasa?!

-Maldito! Tú…inútil…NO PUDISTE SALVARLA

Un monosílabo salió de los labios del peli naranja, ante tal confesión perdió la concentración y Renji aprovecho para hacer nuevamente otra herida, ahora en su pierna izquierda.

-No sabes cuánto confié en ti Ichigo…yo creí que eras fuerte, creí que tu podías defender y proteger…sin embargo NO LUCHASTE POR ELLA, NO LUCHASTE POR SU VIDA…Yo…yo la quería Ichigo…YO AMABA A RUKIA!

-CALLATE!...me reclamas a mí?...-decía con la cara oculta en su pelo-mírate, tu ni siquiera la viste partir…tu ni siquiera estuviste cuando ella dio su último aliento… tanto la amabas?...pues entérate YO TAMBIEN LA AMABA! Y lo sigo haciendo y yo…por lo menos no fui un maldito cobarde como tú, al menos ella se marchó sabiendo cuanto la admiraba, cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba y también cuanto la amaba...

Ni tu ni yo…que decimos amarla tanto pudimos defenderla, protegerla…ella se defendió y peleo sola hasta el final, nos confiamos de que era fuerte…no apreciamos que debajo de aquella rudeza había un ser frágil e indefenso…que necesitaba ser cuidado…tienes algo más que reclamar…Renji?

-Ichi…go-su semblante asombrado y avergonzado, rápidamente cambia a uno lleno de furia-A MI NO ME VENGAZ CON ESO…SEA COMO SEA TE MATAREE!

Ichigo no se inmuto, esperaba recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego…

-Detente…Renji-le sujeto la muñeca a este último.

-Ca…Capitán!?- menciono un asombrado Renji

-Byakuya-menciono más para sí mismo el ojimiel con una voz inaudible

-Kurosaki Ichigo, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para salvar a Rukia…pero ella siendo una Shinigami tomo la decisión de morir para salvar a una humana. Comprendes…verdad Renji?

-si, capitán

-Tendré que hacer un informe de lo que has hecho sin autorización del seretei…espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

-Entendido capitán.

Renji volteo a ver a Ichigo, quien estaba mal herido, sin embargo estaba parado con orgullo, parecía no importarle las heridas que tenía, no eran graves pero tenían que ser sanadas, el pelirrojo se sentía muy estúpido,por primera vez en su vida había deseado pensar antes de actuar.

Byakuya que supo comprender las miradas de su teniente, se volteo hacia el Shinigami sustituto y camino hacia el.

-En forma de disculpa…déjame sanar tus heridas.

-ah?...no…no es necesario, en verdad…gracias

Byakuya sintió un escalofrió e hizo una mueca de sorpresa que nadie pudo percibir…acaso su vista le fallaba?, había visto muchas veces a Ichigo, pero sin esa mirada nostálgica, no la recordaba en el.

-Kurosaki …es lo menos que puedo hacer.-le dijo con un deje de tristeza, alguien que no es muy observador no hubiese notado el cambio en los ojos de aquel capitán…de brillantes y llenos de orgullo, a unos opacos llenos de pena.

Fue ahí cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no se lo decía por lo que Renji había hecho con él, si no, más bien, lo que él había hecho por su hermanita.

Sin objetar nada se sentó en el suelo y Byakuya lo sano con kido.

15 minutos después, la puerta de SS se abría ante los Shinigamis de alto rango.

-Gracias Byakuya-menciono Ichigo con una cara de verdadero agradecimiento

-No, gracias a ti…por haberla hecho feliz- y la puerta se cerró, dejando a un Ichigo pensativo.

******Al día siguiente******

-Kurosaki-kun me alegra que hayas venido.-menciono con alegría Inoue

-Sí, hacía falta ver tu cara por aquí Ichigo-le sonrió Tatsuki

-Inoue-san y Tatsuki-san estuvieron muy preocupadas

-Mizuiro tiene razón, él y Keigo no se quedan atrás.

-Gracias Ishida, gracias a todos, hoy me sentía un poco mejor y decidí venir.

-Ichigo…yo…ayer sentí el reiatsu de Kuchiki Byakuya y Renji-san-menciono Chad

-mm, si ayer…hable con ellos…no te preocupes nada grave.-mintió

-Bueno, todo el mundo tome asiento, hoy tenemos mucho que aprender…

Las clases ,como siempre, se le hicieron eternas…y de vez en cuando se castigaba mentalmente por no poder abandonar su trágico pasado…miraba y admiraba cada vez que podía el asiento en donde antes Rukia se sentaba. Odiaba estar condenadamente sentimental…y de vez en vez maldecía haber conocido a alguien que ya no estaba y que para colmo le había robado en su totalidad el corazón.

*******Escuadron 6*******

-Disculpe por lo de anoche capitán…es que me deje llevar y pues…

-Renji, sabes perfectamente que el no tuvo la culpa, suficiente hiso con cargar el peso de salvar la ciudad Karakura, como para que vayas y le reclames la perdida de una vida.

-Pero…

-se lo que piensas…era mi hermana…pero trágicamente debo decirte que ella murió por ser débil, recuerda, así es la vida, sobrevive aquel que posee la fuerza y aquel que carece de ella muere aplastado por el fuerte…sin embargo, ella murió con orgullo.

-Capitán…-se sorprendido con el semblante blando y paternal que mostro

-Hisana y Rukia eran todo para mi eran mi fuerza y mi orgullo…Renji ahora cual es mi sustento?

-todos los que lo rodean, los capitanes, los tenientes todo el escuadrón 6 y yo

-Imagine, que me dirías eso, aunque tú te sientas igual de devastado que yo.

-Jamás imagine verlo así capitán.-sincero nostálgico el teniente

-jum, he de verme patético…no crees?

**********En algún lugar***********

-Kuchiki Byakuya…jaaa! Esta devastado…enserio como es que es uno de los mejores capitanes?

-Es el segundo más joven también…después de-miro unos papeles-despues de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Porque Aizen-sama los querra fuera?...no lo veo muy peligrosos yo podría acabar con ellos

-Las apariencias engañan-sin interés menciono.

-Bueno, bueno…como que va siendo hora de actuar según los planes de Aizen-sama-dijo Aporro

-Tienes razón Aporro.

-Vamos querida te he dicho que es Szayel-dijo en tono juguetón

-Me da igual.

-Ok, poniéndonos serios quiero que: espada 6 , 7 y 9 vayan al mundo humano…ya saben qué hacer.

-Entendido-dijeron al unisón las 3 sombras

\- sexta espada, te lo dejo a ti…sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Jum!...lo que digas-y las 3 sombras seleccionadas empezaron a caminar en aquel largo pasillo para retirarse y a mitad camino usaron sonido.

-Creo que lo controla bastante bien después de unas modificaciones no creen

Silencio y miradas serias

-Como siempre nadie aprecia mi talento-negó con la cabeza.

****Departamento de investigación****

-Capitán!

-Que es lo que sucede?

-Mayuri-sama, gracias a los detectores que hay en el mundo humano, podemos detectar el reiatsu y…

-Nemu, al grano, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-Sí, ayer a las 1:40 am en la ciudad Karakura, se presentó una lluvia y en ella…

-No juegues conmigo!, no te he pedido que me des el pronóstico del tiempo del mundo humano!-dijo enfadado el científico loco.

-Como le iba diciendo…en esta lluvia fue localizado un reiatsu parecido a un…

-Espada?!-imposible eso en imposible pensaba-Nemu, pudiste ver sus acciones?

-En las afueras de la ciudad en un edificio abandonado…uh?...simplemente estuvo estática, es decir no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Esto…no…será posible que…-y abrió sus ojos como que iban a salir de sus cuencas-Nemu, por más increíble que suene…contáctame inmediatamente con…Kisuke Urahara, debo hablar de esto con el…antes de que sea tarde…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y un capítulo más…les aviso que a partir del capítulo 5 las cosas no serán como antes juju!**_

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios…enserió es tan triste?...entonces nuestro objetivo fue alcanzado!...espero no hacerlas llorar con los próximos!**_

_**Bueno, yo actualizo la historia todos los sabados haci que atentos, atentos. Hoy lo actualice porque me voy a dar un relax! Asi que si es posible el sábado cae el cap 4!. Y no es que sea impuntual ni nada pero habrán días que no lo subiré por el cole y los exámenes y las tareas y bla bla bla…malditos maestros me tienen ahogada en trabajo y estudio arrrrg!**_

_**Las sombras? Se están dando cuenta…créanme no todo es lo que piensan jeje!**_

_**Hasta la próxima, mi amiga y yo estamos trabajando ya en el cap 4 asi que talvez si lo suba este sábado…quien sabe?**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores!, espero que la historia les este gustando y a la vez los ponga un poquitito tristes, también algo pensativos con respecto a las sombras!**

**Bueno, en fin, agradezco sus hermosos reviews! *q* son tan motivadores, y me gustan sus reacciones y sus dudas.**

**Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo en su totalidad (vieron el shikai de Kempachi? OMG yo lo ame!) y la historia es mia y de mi amiga Amanda-chan!(personajes nuevos les explico abajo)**

**Sin mas…pasen a leer! ^_^**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a la distracción que le brindaba estar con sus amigos, divertirse un poco, divagarse. Claramente, aun no podía sacarse a esa Shinigami, intentaba, pero solo con el hecho de querer arrancar de su vida el recuerdo de la persona más importante…Dios!, no lo toleraba, pues sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera Rukia siempre tendría en su totalidad su corazón…pero…su mente, por lo menos su mente tenía que alejarse un poco de su hermoso recuerdo.

-Y ella me dijo no es un Gato es un Jabali jajajaja-dijo con grandes expreciones

-Keigo deja las brutalidades para otro rato.-dijo Tatsuki muy cansada, nunca entendia lo que carajo hablaba.

Definitivamente, estar con ellos los distraía.

-Kurosaki-kun!, puedes venir un segundo por favor?- dijo tímidamente Inoue

-Mmm, claro-se levantó y siguió a la chica, los demás se quedaron pensativos.

Se encontraban en un parque que había en el colegio, estaba un poco alejado asi que, podían hablar sin ser interumpidos.

-Que querías decirme?-pregunto para esfumar ese incomodo silencio

-se…se que te sientes muy culpable y herido, Kurosaki-kun-dijo con dejes de tristeza y serrando sus puños contra su falda.

-ah?...no…Inoue déjalo yo no quiero recor…-fue interrumpido

-Lo se! Pero tu pasado es lo que te hace fuerte en el presente!...Kurosaki-kun, no me gusta verte así, se que es difícil…pero…recuerda que si tratamos de olvidamos a las personas que hemos querido , nos dañamos a nosotros mismos!, yo se que no soy quien para decirte que estés feliz, pero por favor, trata, yo se que a Kuchiki-san no le gustaría verte así…y es por eso, que te pido, que confíes en mi como lo hacías con ella, eres…eres alguien muy especial para mi…Kurosaki-kun-dijo con dejes de tristeza y lo abrazo

Perplejo, en su totalidad eso era como se sentía, como estaba, sabía que esa chica era tierna y muy dulce, también una gran amiga…pero vamos!, le pedía la confianza que el tenía con su amada Shinigami? Como le iba a dar eso?...era algo que simplemente no se regala, se gana!

-Gracias Inoue, pero…no me lo tomes a mal…pero no trates de ser ella…ella era algo que tu no lo vas a poder ser…me entiendes?

-Cla…claro jejeje! Soy un poco tonta, no crees?-dijo nerviosa

-Je! no, eres muy dulce no tonta-dijo con su nueva exprecion facial "nostálgica"

El timbre se escuchó en cada rincón del colegio, sin ninguna demora todos se apresuraron a ir a sus respectivos salones.

-Hola chicos, que tal?-dijo la maestra

-Hola maestra!-dijeron todos los alumnos

-Bueno, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo y saben porque?-dijo pícaramente

-…- silencio total

Suspiro- veo que no…chicos! Se hacerca el baile de primavera es en 3 meses…o eran 4…agh siempre me confundo-se dijo pasa si misma mientras los chicos la miraban con una gotita- bueno ya averiguare bien…ahora a nosotros nos toca hacer la decoración…pero seguiremos hablando después!-dijo entre risitas

-bien-contestaron al unison.

-Ah! Casi lo olvido…tienen una nueva compañera…Ella es-se abrió la puerta y la chica paso

-Hola a todos-dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Rukia Micaelis y acabo de mudarme a Japón, soy de Londres, y espero llevarme con todos.

Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo…pero más Ichigo estaban que no lo creían!. Por Dios, era ver a Kuchiki Rukia, lo único era que traía el pelo hasta la cintura (como el de Mikasa de Shingeki), era un poquito mas alta, y tenía un poco más de busto …sin duda alguna, era la hermosa Shinigami que había muerto

-"Es…es…im…imposible"-murmuro para si mismo el peli naranja

-"Pero…que…demo…demonios"-penso el Quincy

-"Ku…kuchik-san"-estaba impresionada

-"esa…esa es Rukia!?"- se preguntaron Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Señorita Micaelis, tome asiento por favor…emm…al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo, cualquier duda puede preguntarle a el…deacuerdo?-dijo alegremente

-Claro, muchas gracias-sin más la hermosa chica, camino con pasos seguros- Mucho gusto Kurosaki…Ichigo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa algo coqueta

-Ho…ho…hola-apenas y pudo decir esa palabra

Pov Ichigo:

RUKIA! Ella es Rukia…o la rencarnacion de ella?...sus mismos hermosos ojos, su bella sonrisa…Dios, la fuerza sobre-humana que estoy haciendo para no tirarme a abrazarla…decirle lo mucho que la he extrañado, lo mucho que he sufrido por no estar a su lado, de decirle que LA AMOOO! Por Dios!

Sin embargo, se que no es la misma, son parecidas pero nunca iguales…Mi Rukia era única! Y solo a ella la he podido amar…pero porque mi corazón late de la misma manera que lo hacia con Kuchiki Rukia? Que pasa conmigo…que pasa con ella y su parecido?

Alto! Que paso, la calse termino? Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Maldita Rukia! Porque siempre las horas se me pasan rápido cuando estoy pensando en ti?

Fin del Pov.

-Te encuentras bien Kurosaki?-pregunto algo preocupada la chica de ojos violetas acercándose a él.

-Si...si es solo que…solo que me recordaste a alguien-le sonrió nostálgico

-En…en verdad?-pregunto nerviosa al notar esa mirada triste...pero sexi

-Sí, pero no me hagas caso, dime tu…-lo interrumpieron

-Es un gusto Micaelis-san mi nombre es Ishida Uryu-dijo seriamente Ishida

-ah? Ah! Si, el gusto es mío-sonrió

-Kuchi…etto…Micaelis-san!-dijo Inoue abrazando a la chica como si no hubiese un mañana

-Suéltala, la vas a ahogar!-dijo Tatsuki moviente desesperadamente las manos.

-Uff! Jeje, sí que son amistosos en Japón- tenía el pelo revuelto y se colocó la mano en su nuca un poco incomoda.

-JE! es típico de Orihime, hola mi nombre es Tatsuki es un gusto…verte-le sonrió sinceramente sabiendo que ella ayudaría mucho a Ichigo

-Un gusto…y…bueno me tengo que ir, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, los veo mañana chicos-dijo dándose la vuelta con mucha elegancia, Ichigo quedo babeando

-Kurosaki, cierra la boca que hay moscas-dijo divertido Ishida.

-CALLATE! No es cierto!-se puso a la defensiva y estaba sonrojado

Inoue al ver el cambio radical en Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, porque sabía que no había sido ella la que lo animo, otra vez, Rukia le ganaba el juego, sin embargo se sentía muy contenta de que Ichigo haya vuelto a la realidad.

**********Casa de Rukia Micaelis*********

**Era como una mansión, algo pequeña para ser mansión, pero bastante atractiva y con un jardín envidiable.**

-Ya llegue!- dijo la chica con semblante cansado y serio.

-Qué tal le fue Rukia-sama-pregunto una chica que parecía ser la ama de llaves

-Extraordinario Megan!...-dijo alegre pero se le notaba el cansancio

-Eso me gusta escucharlo Rukia-sama

-los demás aún no han llegado?-pregunto desde las escaleras, con mirada seria.

-No, Rukia-sama, aún no han llegado-dijo seriamente también la joven.

-No me extraña, conociéndolos bien!, tomare una ducha, que nadie me moleste por favor-dijo sin mirar a Megan.

-Como Ordene-se inclinó y se fue.

**Pov Rukia**

Venia realmente cansada, aunque fue un buen dia me sentí que decidi dame una ducha muy larga, la necesito.

Lindo día, la verdad no me espere que fuera asi, va ser muy divertido ir a ese colegio…por el tiempo que debo ir.

Y ese chico…Kurosaki Ichigo, vaya si es muy guapo!, pero porque siento que ya lo conozco? Mi corazón latió a mil por hora cuando me vio con esos hermosos ojos, pero vi…fracaso? En esos ojos. Sin duda alguna, un chico muy interesante.

**Fin de pov**

*********Casa Kurosaki***********

**Pov Ichigo**

Tan fuertes eran nuestros lazos? Que el universo me da una segunda oportunidad?...creo que si, yo la amaba y ella a mi.

Cuando vi a Rukia Micaelis me sentí contento, ya no sentí la soledad que me iba acompañando desde que Rukia murió…será posible? Es un sueño?

Ah! Los ojos, esos ojos que hipnotizan, es una enorme emoción, los vuelvo a ver! Los ojos de los que me enamore están tan cerca y a la vez un poco distantes de mi!

La nueva Rukia se ve un poco seductora pero a la vez muy seria y correcta, es hermosa, es ella, es MI RUKIA! Soy tan feliz.

Pero un puñal se clavó en mi corazón cuando me dijo Kurosaki? , en ese mismo instante casi mando a la mierda mi reputación, quería llorar en su regazo y pedirle, suplicarle que me llamara como antes…simplemente Ichigo, esq cuando ella lo decía se oia tan glorioso, esque sus labios eran un droga…te imaginas como estoy? Siii, soy un drogadicto, con un solo beso me dejo adicto a ella, y un drogadicto que no tiene su groga en mucho tiempo se vuelve loco! Desesperado!, es asi como estoy… pero hare lo posible para que ella y yo volvamos a empezar, y ser como antes.

**Fin del pov.**

***********Sociedad de Almas*************

**-**Kuchiki-sama, todo en orden?-pregunto uno de los ancianos del clan

-…- silencio

-Ya veo… llámeme si necesita algo-y Salio rápidamente de la habitación donde Byakuya tenía los retratos de Hisana y Rukia.

Suspiro pesadamente y una vez mas admiraba a los seres que mas a amado.

-No debería estar asi…capitán Kuchiki-menciono una chica de gran delantera

-Quien te ha dejado entrar?...Yoruichi-ladeo el rostro para lograr ver un poco a la morena

-sabes que puedo colarme sin que se den cuenta-dijo seriamente

-Jum! No estoy de humor…que es lo que quieres?-dijo fríamente.

-Urahara…necesita hablar contigo…al parecer tiene que ver con un Arrancar.

-Solo es eso…y porque tengo que ser yo?

-Jum, frio como siempre, eh!?, crei que querías ver una…reencarnación-dijo con semblante serio y nostálgico.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos- Reen…carnación?-dijo sin creerlo

-Así es Byakuya, se trata de…-no completo la frase, porque el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose retumbo en la habitación, haciendo que ambos voltearan en direnccion del altar.

-Pero…como?-dijo Byakuya mientras recogia lo que se había caído, y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-Que fue lo que…?-dijo tomándole el hombro

-Fue…la foto de Rukia-dijo asombrado y triste

-Como rayo pudo caerse?

**************En Algún Lugar*************

-Eso fue un gran sonido…sexta espada-una persona que estaba en lo más oscuro, dio pasos hasta quedar iluminado, dando a conocer otra sombra- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- dijo aporro sentado en una silla muy elegante

-Ja! No esperabas menos de mi…cierto? Votar una simple fotografía, por favor menuda mierda me has puesto a hacer.

-pronto, lucharas como tu deseas, ahora dirijete al mundo humano… séptima espada ya están alla y novena espada ya regreso no tuvo éxito con su misión…asi que porque no le acompañas cuarta espanda-en la mesa sentado en una de las cómodas sillas, se vio una figura que poco a poco se ilumino-Ulquiorra Shiffer- dijo mientras ponía su mentón entre sus manos.

-tsk…como sea, andando no hay tiempo que perder.-dijo poniéndose furioso

-A mi no me ordenas…basura-dijo fría y calculadoramente como siempre.

-Hay hay hay…como siempre se llevan tan bien!-dijo sarcásticamente otra sombra

-JA! Cierra la maldita voca, no cumpliste con tu misión pedazo de imbécil, sabes qué? Creo que necesitas cambiar el agua de tu tanque Arroniero o espera olvidaba que habías adquirido esa nueva forma.-dijo burlonamente (sépanlo chicas, se miraba bien sexi Grimmjow)

-Tsk- odiaba que Grimmjow lo molestara con eso.

-en vez de perder tiempo discutiendo, apresúrense mejor-se escuchó a otra sombra hablar.

-lo mismo opino yo- dijo Ulquiorra

-entonces andando…debo asegurarme de como va el trabajo de la séptima espada.-dijo socarronamente

Ambos desaparecieron con sonido

-jejejeje! Que empiece el juego…POR AIZEN-SAMA!-grito alegremente Aporro mientras alzaban unas copas con sangre en alto.

Bueno, nos quedó un poco corto, pero esque teníamos muchas cosas que hacer y bueno ya saben, para los que preguntaron sobre las sombras, se dieron a conocer tres: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Arroniero pero aun faltan

Sobre Rukia espero les haya gustado! El apellido Micaelis es de "Kuroshitsuji" lo tien el mayordomo más sexi Sebastián Micaelis jeje siii lo sabemos estamos locas..

Si se dieron cuenta, Megan es mi nombre real y le sirvo a Rukia-sama wiiii que emoción, siii Amanda saldrá mas adelante, como dije antes estamos locas

Espero les haya gustado!

Merecemos Reviews¡?

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	5. Chapter 5

**LEAN AL FINAL DEL CAP…**

**Gracias todos por los reviews!**

**Los personajes de bleach son en totalidad de Tite Kubo (Exigimos Ichiruki!). Yo y mi amiga Amanda somos las idealizadoras de esta historia.**

**Sin más Aquí el siguiente cap.**

_**Capítulo 5**_

Rukia se daba una placida y relajante ducha, estaba agotada y pues la necesitaba. Una vez relajada se propuso retirarse, tomo una toalla y envolvió su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, al salir del baño, fue directamente al cajón de ropa, y se colocó la ropa interior. Cuando buscaba algo de ropa, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Te ves bien así cariño-dejo burlonamente

-Pero qué?-dijo fríamente, (parecido a Ulquiorra)

-Venía a ver qué tal estabas…y uff estas de maravilla, sabes?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Jum, porque no te alejas Grimmjow?-pregunto poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico

-Porque no se me da la gana…y menos cuando coqueteas con el maldito Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo aun con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

-Oooh?! Así que…estas celoso-dijo coquetamente- Vaya, vaya, se supone que tú te encargas de cuidarme, no de acosarme, idiota-dijo aun coqueta alejándose de el elegantemente.

-No diría celoso, pero bueno que más da-encogiéndose de hombros- simplemente vine para ver cómo va tu trabajo-sentándose en la cama de ella

-Muy bien-contesto fría recordando lo que había hecho hoy en el colegio de Ichigo- me imagino que pensó que era una reencarnación o algo así-se sentó y cruzo las piernas (con el carácter parecido al de Ulquiorra)-No sé por qué tengo tanto parecido con ella-y antes de que Grimmjow abriera la boca para contestar su duda…

-Disculpen, séptima espada: Micaelis Rukia, el cuerpo falso que Aporro hiso para ti funciona a la perfección?-pregunto Ulquiorra, haciendo que Grimmjow deseara matarlo por colarse.

-mmm, funciona bien…no sé por qué? Pero siento que ya lo había usado antes.-dijo mientras abria y cerraba la mano.

-ya veo, recuerda que hoy damos la advertencia-volvió a hablar el oji verde

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra, se lo que debo hacer.

-Grimmjow, no te acerques tanto a ella, entiendes? Quiero evitar disgustos a Aizen-sama; tengo cosas que hacer así que me retiro.-sin siquiera voltear salió

-tsk-se paró rápido y se quedó en la puerta

-que no has oído-dijo seria-te a dicho indirectamente que te marches de mi habitación-esto último sonrió coqueta

-La orden que me han dado es proteger de ti…Szayel aun esta perfeccionando tus poderes: el sonido, la piel de hierro y…la resurrección –hablo serio volteándose a ella con semblante serio

-Jum! No seas insolente, puedo manejarlos a la perfección, más bien, yo los superare a todos ustedes, que de eso no te quede duda-dijo molesta-cuando yo obtenga la cabeza de Kurosaki Ichigo, seré la primera espada, porque YO matare a ese Shinigami Sustituto-sonrió confiada de sí misma.

-jajajajaja! No dejas de sorprenderme Rukia, ni creas que te hare fácil el que llegues a ser la primera espada-dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo con brusquedad- yo, debo ser el rey, entiendes?

-Rukia-sama-hablo Megan

-Jeje, dile a tu fracción que desaparezca de mi vista , AHORA!-hablo entre pequeñas carcajadas con mirada psicópata.

-Megan, retírate, yo me encargo de este bastardo-fríamente observo a Megan

-Yo la sacare de aquí Grimmjow-sama-Hablo otra fracción

-Has lo que quieras Amanda, pero lárguense, que tengo que arreglar cuentas con la séptima espada.-dijo viendo divertido a Rukia.

-Si-dijo Amanda llevándose con sonido a Megan.

-Eres un bastardo Grimmjow-rápidamente (y no pregunten como) salió del cuerpo falso (gigai) rompiendo una ventana de la mansión salieron al enorme jardín para empezar la pelea, empezó a atacar a Grimmjow (vuelvo y repito, es como Ulquiorra de seria, nada más que es un poco seductora cuando tiene o debe serlo)

-Bien entonces juguemos Rukia-dijo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano un hilo de sangre que había en su boca.

-Me parece bien entonces…cero!-y una luz purpura de entre su mano salió

Grimmjow apenas y esquivo el cero, tenía que admitirlo, a Rukia le habían dado un rango muy bajo para el poder que actualmente poseía, sabía que incluso ella era capaz de derrotarlo, y estar a la altura del mismísimo Ulquiorra.

-Si crees que un simple cero basta para vencerme…estas equivocada lindura-dijo burlonamente, y con un rápido sonido se posiciono detrás de Rukia y le dio una patada, esta cayó al suelo dejando un agujero en el, mucho polvo se levantó, no se veía nada-Con eso terminamos…Rukia jaja-dijo orgullosos de si

-No por nada me dieron el puesto siete, recuerda que perteneció al espada con mejor sonido…no me digas que olvidaste…-Grimmjow volteo, y vio una docena de réplicas de Rukia-…que poseo el mejor sonido, y que he maximizado el poder "gemelos de sonido", aunque yo prefiero llamarle "replicas sonido" (レプリカ·サウンド), ya que puedo crear un ejército si así lo deseo.-dijo seductoramente-muy bien es hora de terminar con esto…-se escucharon todas la Rukia's en coro-…CER…-no termino porque una sombra la detuvo.

-Ya basta séptima espada, si sigues elevando así reiatsu, sospecharan-dijo mientras soltaba delicadamente su muñeca-regresa al gigai que Aporro creo para ti, en cuanto a ti Grimmjow ve y busca a Ulquiorra, la noche cae, y el momento de dar la advertencia está llegando.

-Lo lamento, Stark-san, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo fría y calculadoramente la chica retirándose del lugar.

Y lo que antes se vio como sombra, ahora era nada más y nada menos, que la primera espada Stark.

-TSK-fue lo único que iso Grimmjow cuando Stark lo vio, y con la mirada le dijo "que no has oído, lárgate a cumplir la orden que te he dicho", se limpió un poco de polvo que había en su uniforme y se largó, no sin antes voltear a ver a la ventana, donde vio a la peli negra meterse en el gigai y pensó entrecerrando los ojos "esto no se quedara así…Kuchiki Rukia"

***********Casa Kurosaki************

-ichi-ni te veo muy pensativo-dijo Karin mientras comía.

Y como no estarlo? Este día había sido muy raro para él, primero: había visto a "Rukia" y se sentía contento pero a la vez acongojado, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, segundo: sabía que los lazos jamás se rompen y que sea lo que sea estos se vuelven a unir, y tal vez el destino le puso a "alguien parecida" a Rukia, lo raro de eso era que, lo que el sentía por Rukia (amor puro y verdadero) no podría darse jamás de la misma manera (ni siquiera a la reencarnación de ella), si amarla, pero nunca como la primera vez, nunca como amo a su primera Rukia…entonces, porque sentía la misma intensidad y atracción con Micaelis Rukia? Es que parecía que tenía a la mismísima Rukia! Por Dios que estaba pasando…él incluso podía jurar que era Kuchiki Rukia y no solo por su físico, no!, algo más, su corazón tal vez, le decía que era KUCHIKI RUKIA! Y en tercera: estaba loco o sus poderes estaban fallando? Pero juraría que sintió el reiatsu de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, y otro un poco parecido al de…

-Ichi-ni me está escuchando?-volvió a decir Karin

-Eh?...ah si, si, no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo sonriente, esa actitud sorprendió a Karin, y justo cuando esta iba a hablar

-Onii-chan!, quieres que te sirva algo más de cenar?

-no, estoy muy lleno…me voy a mi habitación…Gracias por la comida Yuzu-le regalo una sonrisa y la mencionada se quedó perpleja.

-Karin-chan, onii-chan…esta…

-Déjalo Yuzu, el viejo hablara con el cuándo vuelva de su viaje.

-SI…creo que tienes razón.

*********Casa de Orihime***********

Inoue está haciendo…comida? (si es que se le puede llamar así) ella no lo noto, pero alguien con hermosos ojos verdes la observa detenidamente…

-"Sigue igual…desde la última vez que la vi"-pensó el espada-"Así que…un corazón ah?, eso es lo que me hace sentir electricidad cuando la veo?

-Jajaja, así que Ulquiorra Shiffer descubrió lo que es un corazón, gracias a esa mujer?...jajaja me muero por ver como lo usas-dijo mientras se sentaba en el aire y se cruzaba de brazos

-A qué has venido Grimmjow?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-es hora de dar la advertencia-dijo sin importancia el peli azul

-ya veo…entonces andando-camino elegante con los ojos cerrado, pasando al lado de Grimmjow sin restarle importancia.

-Orihime Inoue, ah?...no es la chica que pasa perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo?-dijo por primera vez inocente con cara pensativa (se miraba dulce y lindo).

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, y dejar de caminar por un momento, lentamente volteo a ver al chico peli azul-Que…has dicho?-oculto bien su angustia en esa mascara fría, típica de el.

-eh?...que he dicho de que?-parpadeo varias veces con cara de tonto.

-…olvídalo- con sonido desapareció, y con el llevaba el pensamiento de: "Matar a Kurosaki Ichigo…por robar lo que es mío…su corazón"

************TIENDA DE URAHARA***********

-He traído a Kuchiki Byakuya-dijo Yoruichi con Byakuya a su lado

-muy bien, pasen, pasen y tomen asiento por favor-dijo tomando te

-Que haces tú aquí?-pregunto indiferente el noble

-lo mismo que tu: Tratando de evitar una tragedia-dijo serio

-Kuchiki Byakuya-san Kurosaki Isshin, está aquí porque nos será de ayuda-dijo agarrándose el sombrero

-ya veo- sin más palabras tomo asiento.

-Bueno, no tomare atajos-dijo Kisuke- Han vuelto…los espadas han vuelto, y al parecer están tras el poder de Kurosaki Ichigo-san, si no me equivoco lo necesitan para completar su experimento-dijo tremendamente serio

-Han vuelto?-dijo Isshin sorprendido

-Experimento?-dijo Byakuya

-Así es, los espadas han vuelto…por lo que se ve mucho más fuertes que antes…además…con un haz bajo la manga-intervino Yoruichi dando un poco de la información.

-Y ese haz bajo la manga es su experimento…verdad?, de que se trata?-pregunto nuevamente el noble.

-Byakuya-boo…el experimento…es…-no quería decírselo

-El alma de Kuchiki Rukia modificada- Urahara había dicho sin rodeos y lo cumpliría

-QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAN DICIENDO!- mando a la mierda su auto control y apariencia fría- Ru…Rukia…RUKIA ES UN ESPADA?-enfadado en totalidad

-lo que has escuchado…capitán Kuchiki…tu hermana, que antes era una Shinigami…ahora es una espada…

-Capitán…Mayuri?-dijo seriamente Byakuya, recordando que un Kuchiki no pierde su postura, sea quien sea y hablen de quien hablen.

-Así es…aun no descifro si fue apropósito o fue un descuido…pero detectamos algo parecido a un arrancar, al estudiar la aparición de esta más a fondo…supimos que era una fracción…y su reiatsu coincidía con el de Kuchiki Rukia…pero más poderoso y maligno, al parecer era una francion de su hermana Capitán Byakuya.

-eso…eso…no puede ser-apretó los puños y la mandíbula-"qué demonios pasa aquí?"-se preguntó mentalmente-Rukia-susurro para sí mismo

Los demás se mantenían serios y fríos ante aquella confesión a excepción de Byakuya e Isshin este último permanecía serio con gotas de sudor en la frente ante el pensamiento:" que será de Ichigo cuando se entere"

*********Casa Kurosaki*********

-_TE MATARE! Tu cabeza la tendré como mi mayor trofeo-vos femenina_

_-De que estas hablando, porque dices eso!-Ichigo_

_-jajaja, tan ingenuo como siempre eh! Kurosaki-Vos masculina_

_-Yo seré quien acabe con el-vos masculina_

_-es ella quien tiene que atravesar su corazón…para recuperar los poderes que le dio-vos masculina_

_-esto es una estupidez- vos femenina_

_-jajaja tal y como Aizen-sama dijo, con ella a nuestro lado es muy fácil ganarle-vos masculina_

_-Mátalo de una vez…terminemos con esto Micaelis-vos masculina_

_-Cómo puedes?…no lo hagas…porque tú?...yo que…YO QUE TE AME Y LO SIGO HACIENDO!-Ichigo_

_-Pe…pero…que…que dices?-vos femenina_

_-No me hagas esto…tu no, tu no-Ichigo_

-RUKIA!-grito exaltado despertando de su sueño

Se pasó sus largos dedos por su cabellera y agarro sus cabellos con fuerza

-"que…que fue todo eso…porque diablos soñé eso?"-se preguntaba mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba.-"e…estoy llorando? Pe…pero porque, quien era la chica a quien le decía que la amaba? No entiendo?! QUE ES TODO ESTO?!-se preguntaba muy angustiado, se llevó la mano a su pecho y sintió que latía muy rápido…

-ONII-CHAN! ICHII-NI AYUDANOOOOOOS!-los gritos de Yuzu y Karin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se tiro prácticamente de la cama y corrió en dirección de los gritos

-YUZU, KARIN, QUE PAS…-no termino con la frase, estaba fuera de su casa…justamente en la calle frente a ella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-n…no…no puede ser-dijo en susurro- TU!

-je! Hola a ti también…

**Continuara…**

**Oh por Dios que lectoras más listas! Se dieron cuenta! **

**Bueno así es nuestra pequeña Rukia es una espada! O , y para la que quiera saberlo pronto se sabrá como fue que ella llego a serlo! Wiiiii no es emocionante!**

**RUKIA COMO ESPADA (COMO NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS QUE SE VEA): ESTA VESTIDA COMO EN LA FOTO QUE TENGO DE PERFIL, Y ASI DE LARGO SU CABELLO NADA MAS QUE NEGRO,TAMBIEN AGREGENLE QUE USA UNA MASCARILLA ASI COMO LA DE ICHIGO CUANDO USO SU TENSA ZANGETSA FINAL! SEXI...NO?**

_**Y TAMNIEN EL TATUAJE QUE LE VEN EN EL BRAZO LO TIENE…PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN SIGNIFICADO…Y EL NUMERO 7 LO TIENE TATUADO EN…EL PROXIMO CAP SABRAN CHANCHANCHANCHAN!**_

_**Gracias Por Leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RUKIA COMO ESPADA (COMO NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS QUE SE VEA): ESTA VESTIDA COMO EN LA FOTO QUE TENGO DE PERFIL, Y ASI DE LARGO SU CABELLO NADA MAS QUE NEGRO,TAMBIEN AGREGENLE QUE USA UNA MASCARILLA ASI COMO LA DE ICHIGO CUANDO USO SU TENSA ZANGETSA FINAL! SEXI...NO?**

**_Y TAMNIEN EL TATUAJE QUE LE VEN EN EL BRAZO LO TIENE…PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN SIGNIFICADO…Y EL NUMERO 7 LO TIENE TATUADO EN..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

-ONII-CHAN! ICHII-NI AYUDANOOOOOOS!-los gritos de Yuzu y Karin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se tiro prácticamente de la cama y corrió en dirección de los gritos

-YUZU, KARIN, QUE PAS…-no termino con la frase, estaba fuera de su casa…justamente en la calle frente a ella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-n…no…no puede ser-dijo en susurro- TU!

-je! Hola a ti también- dijo con burla

-PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ!? YO TE MATE- dijo enojado Ichigo

-nadie te dijo que fuera fácil de matar Kurosaki Ichigo- rio Grimmjow

-SUELTA A MIS HERMANAS INBECIL!

-je! como quieras- y de una altura considerable las soltó- ahora que tengo mis manos desocupadas voy a por ti hahahaha- y caminando con elegancia por los aires se acercaba peligrosamente a Ichigo.

El peli naranja uso su insignia para salir de su cuerpo. Una vez fuera espero paciente y con mirada fría al peli celeste. Poco tiempo después el espada 6 se colocó frente a él.

-No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos- dijo ladeando la cabeza con seriedad y con aire de aburrimiento.

-Lo mismo digo, sigues siendo un idiota- dijo desenvainando lentamente su zampakuto.

-tsk, mucha platica y poca acción- sin previo aviso Grimmjow tomo a Ichigo por el cuello y lo elevo a los cielos. Ichigo parecía sereno pues no había cambiado su expresión.

-Muere hahaha cer…-recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo hiso retroceder y soltar al oji miel- pero que mierda te pasa!- grito indignado

-eres de poco cerebro, como es esperarse de ti, te recuerdo a lo que hemos venido basura?- dijo seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ulquiorra- dijo fríamente Ichigo

-nos vemos nuevamente Kurosaki Ichigo, no he olvidado nuestro último combate-entrecerró los ojos.

-Quítate de mi camino Ulquiorra o te partiré a ti también- dijo Grimmjow

-cero- dijo únicamente el oji verde mandando su potente cero contra el peli azul, pues le había agotado la paciencia.

-KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI-KUN! ICHIGO!- gritaron Ishida, Inoue y sado

-pero qué?!- quedo atónito el de lentes al ver a los espadas

-Inoue cuida a mis hermanas por favor y retírate, lo más lejos que puedas, sado acompáñala- pidió Ichigo a la peli naranja y a sado

-si Kurosaki-kun- he hicieron como les indico.

-Quincy no deberías estar aquí- dijo únicamente Ulquiorra viendo de reojo como la chica de cabello naranja se alejaba

El de lentes únicamente entrecerró los ojos y se elevó a los cielos a la par de Ichigo- estas bien?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-sí, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Je! ya estoy harto de esto- dijo Grimmjow agitadamente- si no me dejas pelear con Kurosaki peleare con el Quincy.

Ante tal petición Ulquiorra no se negó. Grimmjow llego en un sonido hacia Ishida y empezaron un combate.

-Ishida!- grito Ichigo y estaba dispuesto a intervenir

-No te dejare avanzar- dijo Ulquiorra- tengo cosas pendientes contigo así que tu pelea es conmigo- dijo mientras forcejeaban Ichigo con su espada y Ulquiorra con su brazo

-entonces te acabare de un solo golpe maldito…_**BANKAI!**_

_**-**_" Su Bankai…es más poderoso? No es posible debería estar más débil"- dijo Ulquiorra impresionado, al estar hundido en sus pensamientos Ichigo se movió ágilmente con shumpo y apareció detrás del espada, agito su espada e hiso una profunda herida en la espalda de su oponente-" pero qué diablos?…es más ágil" dijo mientras caía en picada libre.

-aquí termina esto Ulquiorra- agito su espada y un potente poder salió en dirección al mencionado

-"pero qué? No menciono su poder como lo hacía antes"- pensó desconcertado, y en seguida una nube de polvo se levantó.

-vaya, vaya pero si has mejorado mucho, ahora eres más que invencible Kurosaki- dijo Grimmjow que tenia del cuello a Ishida

-"Ishida" –pensó- suéltalo Grimmjow yo peleare contigo.

-enserio quieres que lo suelte? Hay una gran altura desde aquí, pero si es lo que quieres- sin escrúpulo alguno lo dejo caer al vacío

-BASTARDO! ISHIDA!-grito viendo como su amigo caía

Antes de que Ishida tocara el suelo alguien lo tomo en brazos.

-Yoruichi-san- dijo con alivio el oji miel

-lamentamos la tardanza Kurosaki-san- dijo Urahara que estaba parado encima del tejado de una casa.- tuvimos que…hacer algunas llamadas- y detrás de él aparecieron varios Shinigamis

-Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kempachi, Ikakku Ukitake,- dijo sorprendido

-Tsk ya se colaron a la fiesta, bien esto acaba aquí- dijo alejándose un poco más de ellos-tu traes invitados y yo los míos- y con un movimiento elegante de sus dedos abrió una garganta- algunos ya se conocen haha- poco a poco unas sombras se iban asonando cuando salieron totalmente de la garganta se dejaron ver.

Todos parecían serenos, es que acaso solo él no lo sabía? Como rayos estaban tan tranquilos ante la presencia de los espadas que ya habían matado?

-no…puede ser- dijo en un susurro el peli naranja

-ja! Veo que no les ha impresionado mucho vernos otra vez- hablo esta vez Aporro.

-je! se supone que con un montón de basura nos teníamos que asombrar? La calva de este-dijo Kempachi señalando a Ikakku- llama más la atención.

-pero que insolente- menciono seria Halibel

-es de esperarse de ese simio-apoyo Arroniero

-a quien le llamas simio? Pedazo de mierda!- dijo con burla Kempachi

-a que han venido los únicos espadas sobrevivientes a esta tranquila ciudad?- pregunto tras su abanico el sombrerero

-Guerra, veníamos a declarar guerra a los Shinigamis, pero no nos convenía ir hasta SS. Ah! Y por poco lo olvidaba…alguien los quiere saludar.

-Alguien?- pregunto Ukitake

-por supuesto! Estaba ansiosa por…em…conocerlos otra vez hehe. Grimmjow has pasar a la lindura- dijo burlonamente

Grimmjow puso en blanco los ojos y moviendo elegantemente sus dedos abrió otra pequeña garganta.

Los ojos de Ichigo al igual que los de Renji, Byakuya y Ukitake se abrieron quedando como platos, tal impresión le estrujo el corazón a Ichigo, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña gota cristalina recorrió su mejía.

-Ru…Rukia-dijo en un hilo de vos el Shinigami sustituto

-Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo coquetamente entrecerrando los ojos- sorprendido?

-Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, no me puedes hacer esto Rukia-miro fijamente a la chica con ojos de súplica y melancolía y su voz se entrecortaba por las inmensas ganas de llorar, se sentía traicionado.

-pero que dices?- la sonrisa arrogante y coqueta que tenía en un principio desaparición y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que le causo el chico con esas palabras y sentimiento que le transmitió. Porque su corazón latía rápido? Que era lo que le hacía querer lanzarse a ese chico a consolarlo?- _"No me dejes…Rukia…te quiero…Me dejas solo?...Rukia quédate conmigo"- _esas frasespasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, es una milésima de segundo…que era todo eso? No entendía que le estaba pasando.

-Rukia?- dijo Grimmjow preocupado, la chica parecía estatua.

-quien diablos eres tú? Que eres para mí?- dijo una desconcertada Rukia aunque permanecía fría y seria. Los espadas palidecieron…acaso comenzaba a recordar algo? NO eso no convenía.

-como que quien…SOY YO KUROSAKI ICHIGO! y yo…agg- se quejó al sentir una herida en el hombro y parte de la espalda.

-No grites imbécil, odio que las basuras como tu hagan eso!- dijo Ulquiorra colocándose cerca de Aporro- deberíamos sacarla de aquí ahora-dijo viendo a la chica

-ICHIGO- grito Renji

-No vengas- dijo reincorporándose

-I…ichigo…kurosaki- porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta? Ese nombre tenía algo especial porque cuando lo pronunciaba le acariciaba la lengua sabía quién era claro, pero lo que no sabía es que ya sabiendo quien es su enemigo le causara tan dulce y espelúznate impresión-AGG!- de quejo del inmenso dolor de cabeza que se apodero de ella, sentía que todo se movía. Ante tal insoportable dolor se agarró la cabeza y cayó en brazos de Grimmjow desmayada.

-Grimmjow sácala de aquí he dicho- dijo tajante el oji verde a su amigo.

-Ulquiorra le diste mucha de tu sangre, no estás en condiciones de pelear es mejor que tu también regreses.- sentencio Aporro

-como quieras- dijo entrando a la garganta detrás de Grimmjow quien cargaba a Rukia cuidadosamente.

* * *

******Ya en hueco mundo******

* * *

-qué crees que le paso?- dijo un serio peli celeste.

-no lo sé, pero por lo visto aún no está lista para matar a Kurosaki…por ahora tenemos que entrenarla y seguir alimentándola- dijo indiferente viendo el rostro de la chica.- anda, dale de tu sangre, hace mucho que deseas hacerlo no? Ahora es tu oportunidad.

-muy bien- la recostó en una grada que daba al gran trono abandonado de Aizen, y se hiso un ligero corte en la muñeca, le quito la mascarilla que usaba la chica y coloco muñeca en la boca de esta.- repítemelo otra vez Ulquiorra…porque debe beber de nuestra sangre?

-Simple es porque…

* * *

********Mundo humano********

* * *

-Es una lástima que se haya ido tan pronto tenía la orden de pelear con Kuchiki Byakuya hahaha-dijo burlón Aporro

-eres un bastardo- dijo Byakuya apretando la mandíbula.

-bien no perdamos el tiempo he inauguremos esta guerra!- dijo aporro dando a entender que tendrían un pequeño combate- ATAQUEN SIN PIEDAD…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola Lectores y Lectoras, se que los hemos hecho esperar...pero aquí esta la conti de esta trágica historia, espero les guste!**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece, es de el gran maestro Tite Kubo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

-Muy bien- la recostó en una grada que daba al gran trono abandonado de Aizen, y se hizo un ligero corte en la muñeca, le quito la mascarilla que usaba la chica y coloco su muñeca en la boca de esta.-Repítemelo otra vez Ulquiorra...¿Por que debe beber de nuestra sangre?

-Simple, es porque en su cuerpo no hay otra sustancia que no sea "veneno";puede que en su exterior se vea fuerte e invencible, pero su interior sigue siendo débil.-Cerro sus ojos y prosiguió.-"El veneno" que se encuentra en todo su cuerpo, es mortal para un simple shinigami, ni hablar de un humano;aunque lo negáramos rotundamente...Rukia sigue siendo en parte una Shinigami...es por eso que le damos nuestra sangre: La sangre de un espada, disminuye notablemente la potencia del veneno.- volteo para ver la reacción de su oyente.

-Cuando dices veneno...¿A que te refieres exactamente?- pregunto el peli celeste, aun sin retirar su muñeca de la boca de Rukia.

-Es algo natural que le sucede a los humanos, es repugnante, es decir, ese veneno causa la putrefacción del cuerpo de Rukia.-dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-Pero...acabas de decir,que eso solo le ocurre a los humanos.-dijo un poco harto de la confusa charla.

-Grimmjow, si tanto te interesa el tema ¿por que no has puesto atención a las palabras de Aporro?-observo el seño fruncido de su compañero, y se resigno a continuar- Tanto hollows como shinigamis, alguna vez fueron humanos, para poder convertir a Rukia en una Espada, Aporro tuvo que convertirla primero en humana...pero al realizar este experimento, era de esperarse que muriera.

-Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que logra nuestra sangre, ¿verdad?- Grimmjow se levanto con Rukia en brazos; la pequeña chica tenia un pequeño sendero de sangre desde su boca hasta su mentón.

-Así es, nuestra sangre aumenta cinco veces su fuerza en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, tres veces su rapidez y agilidad y diez veces la dominación total de su Zampakuto-ambos espadas comenzaron a caminar por el enorme pasillo.- A parte de que, también ella formara un vinculo con el donador.

-Es por eso que ella te admira y aprecia tanto,¿cierto?; !oh! escuchare a esta pequeña orgullosa decirme Grimmjow-sama hahaha- la idea le encantaba, que Rukia lo viera a los ojos, y mencionara su nombre como si se tratara de un soberano o algo así, y se inclinara ante el. Que hermoso es soñar.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, de las siete espadas, sin incluir a Rukia, yo he sido su máximo donador, ¿si sabes lo que significa?

Grimmjow podía jurar que por primera vez en su vida Ulquiorra intentaba burlarse de el, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Sin embargo, dejo de lado su enojo y se dirijo hacia la habitación de la séptima espada.

-Que ni se te pase una estupidez por la cabeza Grimmjow, si me llego a enterar que has intentado algo con ella, aparte de creerte un total cobarde, no volverás a sentir la sangre correr tus venas, porque arrancare cada una de ellas... una por una.- Junto con ese comentario iba una amenazante mirada

Grimmjow chasqueo con enfado e irritación la lengua, sin darle importancia al asunto dio media vuelta y avanzo por el oscuro pasillo.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero aparte de sentirse intimidado por Ulquiorra, le guardaba un poco de celos, ¿Porque demonios era el principal donador de Rukia? ¡¿Y PORQUE CARAJOS LE ESTABA IMPORTANDO TANTO RUKIA Y SINTIENDO CELOS POR LA MISMA?!- ¡Joder! ¿que mierda me esta pasando, con esta niña?- dijo antes de entrar a la habitación de la ahora séptima espada; se acerco a la cama y la deposito con sumo cuidado- Por lo menos, me consuela saber que un poco de mi esta en tu cuerpo- sonrió con amabilidad, y enseguida se sintió un completo idiota. Antes de alejarse miro atentamente el rostro de la peli negra, era toda una obra de arte, y era mejor con sus ojos abiertos.- ¿Mmm? vaya, vaya, te has ensuciado- sonrió pícaro al notar el rastro de la sangre- Es una oportunidad que no desperdiciare- acerco su boca hasta donde se encontraba el rastro de sangre, y sin ningún pudor paso su lengua hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios- Pequeña orgullosa, ¿que me estas haciendo?- dio un ultimo vistazo y se retiro, con una sonrisa de idiota, tendría que borrarla antes de llegar a la sala principal, para así evitar una paliza del cuarto espada.

* * *

***/*/*/*/*/*EN KARAKURA*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

-Es una lastima que se haya marchado tan pronto, tenia la orden de luchar con Kuchiki Byakuya hahaha- dijo burlón Aporro

-Eres un bastardo- dijo Byakuya, apretando la mandíbula

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo empecemos esta guerra- sonrió- ¡ATAQUEN SIN PIEDAD!- ordeno

Shinigamis y Espadas, nuevamente en combate. Pero había un pequeño detalle: todo este tiempo en las sombras los Espadas habían estudiado y analizado hasta el mas mínimo ataque de cada uno de los shinigamis en potencia de la SS, e incluso de los que habitaban en Karakura.

-Creo que tienes tiempos de no ver este rostro, ¿que te parece? apuesto ¿no es así?- pregunto Arroniero a su contrincante

-Solo eres una copia barata de Kaien-san- dijo sin cambiar su tonalidad humilde- Es por ello que no tendré problemas contigo, ni porque tengas la apariencia de mi ex teniente

-Sera nostálgico volver a pelear contigo- Menciono Halibel

-Ya lo creo, pero esta ves ya domino completamente mi bankai- Dijo con seriedad el pequeño Toshiro

-Es mejor que te prepares porque no tendremos piedad contigo- Gruño Matsumoto

-Jum- entrecerró los ojos la trigueña

**-**PEQUEÑA MIERDA ¿YA NO TE HABÍA GANADO UN COMBATE? HAHAHAHA- rió sadicamente Kempachi

-¿EH? ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO?! TE MOSTRARE QUE SOLO CON MI DEDO MEÑIQUE PODRE APLASTARTE- rugió con enfado Yammy

\- HEHEHE, ESA ES LA ACTITUD PARA UN OPONENTE TAN FÁCIL COMO TU, VEN, !ESTA SERA TU MUERTE Y NO HABRÁ SER QUE TE HAGA RENACER, ESCORIA!

**-**Espada numero 1, es agradable tener la oportunidad de lidiar contigo- sonrió Yoruichi

Bostezo- Acabare rápido con ustedes y me iré a dormir...odio las peleas- dijo con gran pereza Stark

-¡OYE!, ¡OYE! NO NOS SUBESTIMES, no tienes idea de con quienes estas tratando- se burlo Ikakku

-Ya cállense, muchas palabras, ¿para que charlar tanto si morirá?- desenvaino su zambimaru

-Tienes razón Renji- apoyo la peli morado

\- ¡ah! tres contra uno, es un poco injusto, bueno, no me dejan otra opción: **¡Levántate Fracción (生活 vida)seikatsu!**\- Nnoitora aparece

-Pero que...-dijeron en unisono

**-**Presentí que ustedes dos pelearían conmigo.

-Dime que diablos has hecho con Rukia- exigió saber el peli naranjo

-Dime, ¿tanto significa para ti? es que ¡Por amor a la Perfeccion! tu mirada me carcome hahaha

-no eres nada mas que un insolente, "Shire, Sembonzakura"

-¡ Ja! tu serias un excelente experimento Kuchiki haha

Todos y cada uno daba todo de si, no dejarían que los espadas amenazaran nuevamente su tranquilidad. Los espadas, apenas y usaban poder, no hacían mas que esquivar y contraatacar en ocasiones. Ukitake, llevaba la delantera en su caso, "Kaien estaba en una total desventaja" -_"Mierda_"- dijo en sus adentros- Ukitake en un ágil movimiento atravesó su estomago, y de este no salio sangre...sino un liquido verde y viscoso. -_"Pero que es eso"_\- pregunto mentalmente Ukitake; Arroniero al verse entre la vida y la muerte, decidio abrir una Garganta y huir- _"Solo se tardo menos de una fracción de segundos en escapar...¡Impresionante!_\- menciono mentalmente Ukitake con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ese cobarde...- rugió Halibel, y en ese pequeño momento de distracción las cenizas de Haineko la envolvieron- Ni creas que ese truco me vencerá- movió una mano y las cenizas desvanecieron.-_"Imposible"_-pensó Rangiku. -Te devolveré tu espada, no te espantes- menciono Halibel, moviendo ambas manos las cenizas aparecieron enfrente de ella envolviéndole el ataque a Matsumoto mas un cero-¡MATSUMOTO!- grito el pequeño, al mismo tiempo que congelaba el ataque-_" pero como pudo"_\- se interrogo Halibel.

-¡AAAAH! ¡DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!- se quejo Yammy- ¡IDIOTA ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR!- un poderoso reiatsu empezó a cubrirlo por completo- HAHAHAHA ¡ME ESTABAS ABURRIENDO! CORTARTE AMBOS BRAZOS Y UNA PIERNA HA SIDO SENCILLO, ¡ANDA DÉJAME VER QUE MAS TIENES!

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya, debo admitir que son excelentes oponentes, pero no son suficientes para mi- alardeo Szyael - Porque yo soy la perfección- déjenme mostrarle mi mayor...-_" ¡No! ¡ese es el reiatsu de Yammy!"_\- pensó preocupado- ¡STARK, HALIBEL DETENGAN A YAMMY!- grito exasperado

Inmediatamente todas las batallas cesaron, porque los espadas, aun los que no se habían llamado, fueron hasta Yammy.

-Mmmm, eso es...interesante- dijo Urahara que estaba arriba de un tejado, viendo a distancia

-**!SHIRU¡ ( シール Sellar)**\- Gritaron Halibel y Stark, los otros espadas distrajeron a Kempachi.- ¿Que diablos?- dijo sorprendido Kempachi- **¡DAKUMAKU! (ダークマーク Símbolo Oscuro)**\- culmino Aporro y una pequeña espada atravesó el corazón de Yammy

Todos los shinigamis, se apresuraron hasta el lugar donde se reunieron desesperados los Espadas...lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

-Lamento lo sucedido, fue un pequeño imprevisto. Aun así volveremos a vernos Shinigamis.- dijo Szayel; Ichigo como medida desesperada se abalanzo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había cerrado la garganta.

-Que...¿que Diablos esta pasando? ¿Que fue eso?-decía un confundido Ichigo con ojos asombrados- y...y...por que...¡¿PORQUE RUKIA ES UNA ESPADA?! QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE- cerro fuerte sus ojos...quería pensar que era un mal sueño- QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA ALGO- exploto

-Cálmate Ichigo- sugirió Ukitake

-¡¿COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO?! NO VES QUE ERA RUKIA, Y ES UNA ESPADA, ¿QUE NO TE DUELE PERDER A LA QUE HA SIDO COMO TU TENIENTE?

-¡ICHIGO!, el sufre igual que tu...contrólate y déjate de idioteces- amenazo Yoruichi

-lo...lo lamento

-¡KISUKE! ¿viste todo eso?

-Así es, pero necesito tiempo para una conclusión, Kurosaki-san tu y los demás pueden irse, fue algo corto pero agotador.-sentencio Urahara

-si- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

***/*/*/*/*/*2 Horas despues del suceso- Karakura*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

Ichigo dejo que Renji se quedara en su casa, e increíblemente Byakuya también decidió y sentencio que se quedaría con el.

Sentado en el tejado de su casa observaba la luna, bella y nostálgica, como aquella persona que gobernaba su mente. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro

-Hey, te morirás de frió Ichigo-seguidamente se sentó un poco atrás de el.

-¡Que haces aquí Renji?-pregunto sin apartar la vista de la luna.

-Me quería despejar, pero te vi, así que...quiero pedirte una disculpa, por la batalla que tuvimos cuando Rukia recién...bueno- agacho su rostro, la partida de ese ser dolía, y encontrarla como enemigo era peor.

-olvídalo...yo ya lo he echo, no te preocupes por tonterías como esas, preocúpate mejor por lo que viene en camino Renji- sin mas que decir se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-_"La luna se parece a ti Rukia"_\- hablo a la nada una vez que Ichigo se marcho.

Cuando aterrizo en su cama, vio que sentado en su silla de escritorio estaba Byakuya.

-¿Tu también quieres joderme la noche?- pregunto encolerizado, ahora mas que nunca quería estar solo

-Ese no es mi propósito en este momento Kurosaki- se paro de la silla- Kurosaki, en otras circunstancias, esto que voy a decirte no hubiera sucedido-el pelinaranja se intrigo- Quiero agradecerte por haber echo feliz a Rukia en sus últimos momentos; hoy al verla se que a ambos se nos rompió el corazón y ahora nuestras almas lloran por reencontrarla de tal manera- por primera vez en su vida agacho su rostro- Kurosaki Ichigo, solo tu puedes salvarla, lo se, te pido, te suplico, que no descanses y traigas a Rukia a nuestro lado...por favor- listo, era oficial no podía mas necesitaba de el, quería a Rukia, ella era su mayor debilidad, y sabia que el único en poder salvarla de ese estado era el shinigami sustituto, una lagrima se aproximaba en salir.

-Byakuya...-no sabia que decir, ahora se daba cuenta que no era el único que sufría insoportablemente el reencuentro con La Espada: Rukia.- Lo haré...Rukia volverá Byakuya- hablo serio

Aun después de decir aquellas palabras el semblante frió de Byakuya seguía intacto, lo único que lo delataba eran sus ojos vidriosos y una mueca de una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

***/*/*/*/*/* Tienda de Urahara*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

-Bien hecho Kempachi- dijo Yoruichi

-ya, ya, solo es un espada, que intento distraerme

-Temo decirte que este tipo que atrapaste no es un espada- agrego Urahara

-¿Entonces?- dijo sorpresivo el capitán, Yoruichi vio asombrada al sombrerero.

-Si, era un espada, ahora...se podría llamar **_"un cadáver de guerra"_  
**

-¿ESE TAL NNOITORA ES QUE?- pregunto asombrado Kempachi, no salia del asombro.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola queridos lectores:_

_La última vez que actualicé, pues bien, no me fue del todo bien._

_**¿Pueden decirme que tal va la historia? ¿Quieren que le cambie algo? ¿Les parece patética la historia?**_

_**Acepto comentarios pero por favor, sin ofender.**_

_Me desanima saber que a nadie le interesa esta historia, pero, ya llevamos mucho tiempo con ella y no pensamos dejarla a medio camino. Definitivamente la terminaremos._

_Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son del grandioso Tite Kubo, la historia es mía y de mi amiga Amanda._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ¡Que disfruten!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

La chica, que antiguamente había sido una shinigami, se encontraba aun, tumbada en su cómoda cama; algunos rayos de la luna se filtraban en su habitación dándole aspecto macabro.

Pasos provenientes del pasillo, se detuvieron, justamente en la puerta que da entrada a la habitación de Rukia. El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar, y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, con un inaudible rechinido.

-¿Rukia-sama?- Pregunto la fracción de la oji violeta; al no obtener contestación, entro, y se acercaba lentamente, en donde dormía la séptima espada.

-¿Megan?-dijo finalmente, acomodándose en la cama, cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza.-¡agh! ¡No otra vez, no lo soporto!-se quejo

-no puede ser…etto… ¿quiere que llame a Ulquiorra-sama?-dijo con una notable preocupación

-N…no, es…es un dolor leve ¡AGH!- la chica sentía, ese horrible dolor, que era como si le atravesaran el cerebro, un montón de alfileres

-¡Rukia-sama! No tardare nada, solo él y Aporro-san, saben qué hacer en esta situación-rápidamente desapareció con sonido.

-Esto es humillante… ¿qué diablos es este dolor?- se quejó en un susurro, aun agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.-_"Kurosaki Ichigo"-_Escucho una vos distorsionada, que susurraba ese nombre. Abrió los ojos de la impresión-Pero… ¿Qué?

-_"¿No me recuerdas? Rukia, soy yo, Ichi…"-_se tiro al suelo de golpe- ¡CALLATE, CALLATE YAA!-grito espantada, en su cabeza se repetía constantemente _–"Ichigo"-_ ¡¿QUE MIERDA ME PASAAA?!-dio un puñetazo a la puerta, la misma salió disparada, y se hizo añicos.

.

Rukia respiraba entrecortadamente, empapada de sudor, se mantenía en pie con ayuda de su espalda pegada a la pared; la voz con aquel nombre, no paraba de repetirse, era una grabadora en constante repetición. Su corazón empezó a latir, al ritmo de aquel nombre, en forma brusca y violenta, ella sintió que su corazón se salía, se llevó una mano y agarro con fuerza, como queriéndose arrancar la piel, para que saliera ese bendito órgano palpitante.

Imágenes, más bien, recuerdos, comenzaron a pasar como una cinta de película, que iba con mucha prisa, al final de esta gran cinta, vio a un chico con una extraña cabellera, estaba de espaldas, pero, poco a poco movió su cabeza –"_Oi Rukia, gracias por animarme, solo tu lo logras_"-el chico sonrió con dulzura, cosa que partió su corazón, porque ella sabía quién era ese tipo, pero no sabía que carajos sentía por el-"Kurosaki…I…Ichigo"-dijo para sí misma, mientras una lagrima de sangre recorría su mejilla.

.

Megan llego con urgencia, y le explico que algo iba mal con Rukia-_"Ve a buscar a Szayel, será más que necesario"-_le había dicho a la fracción; iba con paso calmado, antes de llegar vio en el pasillo, una puerta hecha pedazos, se dispuso a entrar-Rukia- Ulquiorra mantuvo su indiferencia ante aquel desastre, y veía fijamente a la peli negra-Rukia- repitió, pero sin ninguna contestación, acto seguido, se acercó hasta la chica que ahora estaba sentada y recostada contra la pared, su cabello ocultaba su rostro, solo podía verse sus labios rosados.

El espada paro en seco, al percatarse de un aura distinta, provenía de Rukia- _"¿Qué está pasando?"-_pregunto, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

La habitación empezó a cubrirse con hielo, hasta el más inimaginable rincón.-Cálmate Rukia, ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo sereno el 4 espada

-Ichigo…-broto de los labios de la morena, Ulquiorra abrió sus orbes, a modo de sorpresa-Ichigo…Kurosaki... Ichigo- menciono nuevamente, con una voz macabra, empezó a incorporarse, Ulquiorra miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos; la chica mostró su bello rostro: En su mejilla izquierda tenía un símbolo color rojo oscuro (al final esta el nombre) y por este pasaba un sendero rojo (la lagrima de sangre que ella derramo), lentamente abrió sus ojos: eran Rojos.

Ulquiorra estaba que no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Qué estaba pasándole a la chica? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rukia se posiciono frente a Ulquiorra, con sus poderes, creo una daga de hielo- Yo no ataco al enemigo a traición- soltó fríamente la joven, seguidamente, clavo la daga en el cuello del espada, haciendo brotar una cantidad impresiónate de sangre. El cuarto espada se quejó un poco, ante el sorpresivo ataque, pero, logro tomarle la muñeca y rompérsela- No puedes matarme con ese simple y estúpido ataque-confeso.

Rukia ahora solo podía utiliza la mano izquierda- Eso veo Shiffer, pero aún no he terminado-señalo con su dedo índice al oji verde y sonrió- Iras al infierno..._**"Ketsueki aisu" **_(血液アイス hielo de sangre)-la sangre que derramo (la de Ulquiorra), empezó a formar columnas, las cuales parecían dejarlo encerrado- ¿Qué?-pregunto más para sí mismo que para ella, aun con su expresión de vacío.

-Tu, y los demás espadas, me han puesto en contra de personas que significan mucho para mi…eso es algo que no perdonare _**"Shikei shikkō reijō:**__**Gōmon no kesshō"**_ (死刑執行令状: 拷問の結晶 Sentencia de Muerte: Cristales de tortura)- de las columnas, hechas con la sangre de Ulquiorra, salieron filosos picos de hielo (color rojo también) que se incrustaron en todo el cuerpo del espada.

\- _**"Shīru**_: _**Sōgō seigyo" **_(シール: コントロール踏太 Sello: Control total)- el tatuaje que Rukia tenía en el brazo, empezó a brillar y a tornarse de color dorado.

-¿Qué diablos…?- se quejó la morena, al verse completamente inmóvil

-Vaya, últimamente das demasiados problemas Preciosa, me temo que te dejare un tiempo sellada, tiempo suficiente para que tus recuerdo no broten más; además, este maravilloso poder que posees-señalo las columnas de hielo, con Ulquiorra dentro- es el que justamente utilizaras para darle fin a Kuchiki Byakuya…el de Kurosaki Ichigo, será más cruel-rió socarronamente

-ma…mal…maldito…ni creas…ni creas que…que lo haré-dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCE…?! Ulqui…Ulquiorra-dijo un petrificado Grimmjow, al ver semejante escena, con Ulquiorra de protagonista-¡RUKIA!-grito al ver a la chica inconsciente en el suelo cubierto con sangre de Ulquiorra; la tomo en brazos, y vio con cara de interrogación a Szayel.

-Ha recordado, demasiado, e intento acabar con el primer espada que ha visto…llévala a la celda de mi laboratorio, me encargare de Ulquiorra, él es lo primordial ahora- dijo con cierto fastidio

-¿El estará bien?-pregunto, es que era imposible que aun estuviera vivo, tenía agujas de hielo de un impresionante grosor, clavado en todo su cuerpo, y desde distintos ángulos, había perdido mucha sangre, ¡mucha! E incluso estaba inconsciente… ¿o muerto?

-lo estará, déjamelo a mí; su regeneración es impresionante, y con mi ayuda en unos cuantos días estará bien, él no es un tipo fácil de matar-dijo serio.

Aun con un sinfín de preguntas, Grimmjow se dirigía hacia el laboratorio de Aporro con Rukia en brazos.

* * *

**_*/*/*/*/*/*Karakura*/*/*/*/*/*_**

* * *

-vaya, ya han llegado-sonrió el sombrerero al ver a: Ichigo, Renji y Byakuya entrar, los demás los esperaban

-¿Qué has encontrado Urahara?-pregunto cortante el noble

-Bueno, como sabrán, el capitán Zaraki, capturo a un… -apretó los labios-"espada" que, sin lugar a dudas, ya no lo es…

-Explícate-lo interrumpió Ichigo

-Tu…creo que luchaste con el: Nnoitra Gilga, bueno, el murió a causa, de la paliza patrocinada por el capitán Zaraki-el mencionado sonrió alardeando (extraño ¿no?)-pero, resulta que en la batalla que se llevó a cabo ayer, apareció, por un poder que utilizo el primer espada, el cual, hace que algún compañero suyo, que haya devorado, aparezca como un "cadáver de Guerra"

-¡wouh! ¿El primer espada se lo comió?-pregunto Kempachi, pregunta que nadie dio importancia.

-¿Cadáver de Guerra?-pregunto esta vez Renji

-Por lo que Urahara-san nos comentó antes, un "Cadáver de Guerra" consiste en un ser, que solo recuerda sus ataques, los que utilizo en vida, puede recordar poco de su anterior vida, también, pero simples fracciones, más que todo sus peleas, según lo explicado por Urahara-san; Nnoitra, no puede vivir por sí solo, ahora necesita un amo, de no tenerlo, no existiría, así que, es indispensable la vida de Stark, para que el siga vivo- se colocó sus gafas

-Lo que ha dicho Ishida-san en correcto-alabo el sombrerero

-Y… ¿han logrado sacarle información?- pregunto un Ichigo seriamente

-Poco, pero es interesante, el tipo solo sabe información que haya visto con sus propios ojos…ojo, más bien, nada más que eso. Por lo que logre sacarle, puedo decirte que Ru…

-Yoruichi-san, no es el momento-dijo tapándose con su abanico

-Kisuke…-susurro

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO, Y UNA MIERDA!-exploto el peli naranja- Anda, Yoruichi-san ¡HABLA! Sé que tiene que ver con Rukia, lo sé; no quieren hacerme daño ni a mí, ni a Byakuya, pero, no estamos en una situación en la que hay que tener lastima, esto es una Guerra, en las guerras no existe piedad.-puntualizo rompiendo una taza de té. Urahara vio con resignación al chico, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Yoruichi entendió que podía hablar.

-Lo que…Nnoitra nos dijo fue que: todos los espadas, mantienen la estricta obligación de dar sangre a Rukia, en especial el cuarto espada: Shiffer Ulquiorra-su cara se volvió nostálgica, al ver como Ichigo ocultaba sus ojos, en sus cabellos naranja, y Byakuya, desviaba su mirada fría hacia la ventada.-también nos mencionó, que los espadas han experimentado con su cuerpo…es por eso que ahora soy increíble y notablemente más fuertes. Hubo algo de…Yammy…pero muy confuso.

-¿Por qué le dan sangre a Rukia?-Pregunto Byakuya, sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-Es muy difícil saberlo Kuchiki, tengo algunas teorías, pero no son nada más que eso…teorías, y no estoy muy seguro de ellas, si te soy sincero

-Eso…eso… ¿eso es todo?- pregunto Ichigo aun cabeza abajo.

-Kurosaki-kun…-susurro Inoue, todos quedaron viendo al chico…podían sentir su dolor con solo verlo.

-puedes retirarte si lo deseas- puntualizo Urahara

-Sí, Gracias-rápidamente las miradas se posaron en él, y lo vieron perderse tras la puerta corrediza.

* * *

_***/*/*/*/*/*Bajo el puente Karakura, 8:00 PM */*/*/*/*/***_

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche, y él se encontraba apreciando el rió de Karakura, debajo del puente, recostado en una pared.

-Rukia…-dijo al aire, una briza cálida soplo

Lanzo una piedra, con mucha fuerza, que llego a la otra orilla y se estampo con otra piedra.

-¡AAAAAH!-grito a todo pulmón, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar todo. Se incorporó- ¿¡Porque!? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué en todos estos años lo que más llego amar desaparece de mi lado, sacrificándose por mí? ¿Qué clase de mierda soy?- golpeo la pared, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Ru…Rukia-se arrodillo contemplando sus desfigurados nudillos, hizo un puño con ambas manos, más sangre broto- Rukia… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no pude protegerte? ¡POR MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA HAS MUERTO! Por mi culpa, el maldito Ulquiorra…te da su maldita y repugnante sangre…-apretó sus dientes, hasta parecer que se quebrarían- Rukia…te quiero a mi lado, por favor…vuelve conmigo-lloro en silencio

Pareciendo que sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, se arrastró (gateando) hasta la pared del puente, su espalda toco la fría estructura, abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cara en ella. Luego de cinco minutos, estiro una pierna, la otra la mantenía flexionada, y sobre la misma descansaba uno de sus brazos. En su hermoso rostro aun había rastro de lágrimas

* * *

La pantalla se divide en dos: Rukia en una celda, recostada en la pared, dándole la espalda a Ichigo, que esta recostado en la pared del puente; Rukia inconsciente, con la cabeza agachada con rastros de lágrimas de sangre, y un rostro que denota dolor; Ichigo con la mirada fría, aun con rastros de lágrimas cristalinas, clavada hacia arriba, se puede ver una cinta roja que une sus dedos meñiques, sus manos, parecieran que están a un milímetro de tocarse.

**-Ichigo-** Murmura entre sueños la morena

**-Rukia-** susurra hacia el cielo el peli naranjo.

_Una lagrima de sangre y una como agua cristalina, resbalan de sus respectivos dueños al mismo tiempo, y se pierden en la oscuridad…_

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno, yo estuve llorando un poco… T-T al escribirlo con mi amiga, estábamos como locas, llorando como si fuera funeral.

Eh, bueno esperamos le haya gustado, muéstrenlo con un REVIEW

Muchas gracias

**ATENCION LEER:**

Aquí abajo el nombre del símbolo que le aparece a Rukia en la mejilla, elijan el diseño que mas les guste, solo ponganlo en color rojo oscuro. No sabemos que significa ni nada de nada del símbolo, nos gusto nada mas, de tener un significado...aquí, EN EL FIC, no se tendrá en cuenta, solo la forma del símbolo...repito, solo nos gusto la forma.

símbolo: el trisquel


End file.
